The Lazarous Effect
by RedHawk09
Summary: Nightwing's life isn't going too great, and a mysterious criminal starts causing trouble in Blüdhaven, just makes things worse. To top that, Nightwing has to reveal the truth about Aqua Lad to the original team members. His life is put at risk, and he starts questioning his morals. He is also getting back together with Zatanna. Also Impulse reveals a dark secret of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any other elements of Young Justice. Also as the story progress, some of you die hard DC or Batman fans might recognize some elements of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I would like to remind you all, that I am not doing this for cash or anything. Also this is my fist FanFic, so please review. Tell me if you like my stuff or not. **

Prologue

Quiet and peaceful, the only two thoughts running through Nightwings head, as he ran across the rooftops. He had worked all day, patrolling the streets in a squad car, and had spent two hours training the team, again. And had been arguing with Wally whatever or not the original members of the team should know Kahlgur was undercover with Artmis. It was days like this he wish he could just leave it all behind and live a normal life. But he knew he could never be "normal" he would not know what to to do with himself with out the mask. Although he wish he did not depend on it so much, it came with certain benefits, being a hero, hanging with awesome superheroes, but the best benefit was meeting Zatanna. Snapped out of his own thought he stopped and perched on top of a clock tower and gazed at the night sky. Strangely, he could only think of how it reminded him of Zatanna. Breath taking beautiful. He sighed, they had grown distance ever since he gave up being Robin, but he still had feelings for her. He hoped she still felt something towered him.

His thoughts were abruptly halted by his phone vibrating. Zatanna was calling him. He smiled, were it anyone else he would ignored it, but Zatanna always had his full attention. He happily answered, "Hey Zee! What's up?" " Hey 'Boy Wonder'. Um nothing really...I was just think about you." she answered seductively. He chucked a bit, she knew who he really was, but always called him boy wonder to sound cute. "Really?" he responded, " And...?" "And I was," she passed, " I was wondering if you were busy?" He chuckled a bit more, "Ah, no the whole city has been rather quiet. Why, what's up?" She giggle, then nervously said, "Well, I was wondering if you'd care to join me for some coffee." He blush a bit, "I'd honestly love to. What city?" "Well, I'm in Blüdhaven right now, actually!" she added happily. "and since this is YOUR town, I think you have to show me around." He loved the very idea of it. " Sure, just let me change into some street clothes," he said," Then I'll tell you where to meet me." "Great sounds like a plan,"she added seductively, "Well see you soon, Richard." she hung up, and he smiled he loved being reminded of who he was and not what he had become.

Unknown to him, to buildings away, he was being observed. His observer overheard his phone call, and smiled," You never changed did you Dick old pal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any other elements of Young Justice. Also as the story progress, some of you die hard DC or Batman fans might recognize some elements of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I would like to remind you all, that I am doing this for cash or anything. Also this is my fist FanFic, so please review. Tell me if you like my stuff or not. **

Chapter 1: Not the best time

Dick raced across the rooftops towards his apartment, he could barely contain his excitement, he dreamed of being with Zatanna again. He could not wait to fall under the spell of her beauty. He shot a grapple line towards a building, as he leapt, the line was cut by... A BATARANG? He slowed his fall by digging two Wing-Dings into the side of a building. He landed on a old mattress, while the wind was wind was nicked out of him, he looked confused. There were only two people, including himself, who could make that shot with a batarang, but one was off planet, and the other was no longer here.

He shook off his thoughts and got up, then caught sight of a man with a red helmet, in a biker jacket, roughly his own height. The stranger looked up at the sky and monotone, "Well that's quite a fall you took, Nightwing." Nightwing did not have time to be puzzled, because the strange jump right at him. Quickly, he grab the guys arms and flipped him over onto the ground.

Not giving him time to recover, he threw him against the side of the building, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Nightwing demanded in a Batman tone. "Call me Red Hood," the stranger answered,"And as for how I know you, you'll have to figure that out you're self." this only made Dick angry, "This is not a good time too be funny!" He shouted. Dick was about to smash Red Hood's head into the wall, but be was pushed back and Red Hood pulled a smoke bomb from his jacket. Pulled the pin and let the smoke fly. "See you around Nightwing!" he said evilly. When the smoke cleared, Red Hood was gone. Normally, Nightwing would chase after him, but he did not want to keep Zatanna waiting. So he scaled the side of the building and ran home.

After he changed out of his Nightwing uniform, and back into his street clothes, he walked over too the coffee shop nearby his apartment. He sent Zee the address, and much to his surprise she was already there. Looking adorably nervous, until she sighted him, which cause the loveliest smile he had seen. She quickly walked over and hugged him tightly, they said nothing for awhile. Neither one, wanted the moment to end, enjoying the warmth of each other.

But they separated and sat at a table. They started chatting like normally, talking about the team a League. Then Zatanna looked nervous again," Richard?" she asked seriously. "Yeah?" he responded. "Do you think theres still a chance for 'us'?" she asked nervously. He smiled, "Honestly! I never gave up the idea." she looked up at him surprised. "Look I would have probably done the same if I was in your position." he sadly added. She frown she knew what he meant. Her father had been released from Nambu, around when Jason had died. She left him to spend more time with father, she felt terrible, but she knew he would understand. But she felt so selfish about how she complained about, it to him all the time. One she had snapped telling him he did not understand. He was hurt and simply yelled, at least he is still alive. It was not until he told her his secret that understood. He had lost both of his parents and would never see them again.

She place a hand over his, and they gazed into each others eyes. "I think I'm ready to try again," she happily said. Dick smiled, and place his other hand on Zatanna's. "Great well," he cheerly said,"Then let's consider this our first date." She grinned, and blush, he always knew just what to say.

After they finished talking, they got some coffee. Zatanna got pumpkin spice, and Dick had black coffee.

Once they were finished they walked towards Dick's apartment, he had offered her a place to sleep, nothing else would happen. She stated she would take the sofa, but Dick insisted she use his bed, and he take the sofa. She wanted to argue, but he placed a finger on her lips and said, "Hey, I'm the one whose supposed to keep chivalry alive! Remember?" he jokingly said. She smiled, he is a true gentlemen. Then before she knew she pulled him in and passionately kissed him. He was confused at first, but just went with it. When they separated Zatanna blushed bright red. But Dick just smiled and grad her hand they continued walking to his apartment. This night has been great, was all he could think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any other elements of Young Justice. Also as the story progress, some of you die hard DC or Batman fans might recognize some elements of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I would like to remind you all, that I am doing this for cash or anything. Also this is my fist FanFic, so please review. Tell me if you like my stuff or not. **

Chapter 2: OPPS Spoilers

They arrived into the apartment, Dick finally realized that Zatanna did not have any of her things. "Um Zee, do you want me to go get you some stuff?" he asked unsure. She smiled," No it's fine. I know magic remember!" she giggled. "tropsnart ym sjp gnola htiw a hsurbhtoot." she said and in a screen of smoke she had a change of cloths and a toothbrush. Dick smiled, it did not matter how many years he work with her, because she always surprised him. He set up his couch for him to sleep on. Zatanna was in the bathroom, freshining up before bed, she wanted to ask dick something, but he was passed out on the couch. She could not help but smile, he always looked peaceful when he slept, a sudden longing entered her heart. She already knew how she felt about him, but she had no idea what he thought of her, and she desperately wanted them to have a future together. "Tel em maerd eht erutuf." she casted the spell and went to bed. Hoping for a bright future.

The dream came fast, at first images of her and Nightwing/Dick together flashed quickly. Then she was in cuffs mouth covered, some guy with a red mask pointed a gun at her. She was crying, then knocked the gun out of the guys hand, and put the guy in a choke-hold, then the guy pull a grenade pin, and Nightwing shouted, "Zee I LOVE YOU!" then he threw the guy and himself out a window, then an expslosion. She screamed, tears following down her checks like a river, to say she was devastated would be an understatement. She loved Dick with more than anything else, she wanted nothing but to be with him, and he was gone.

"Zee! ZATANNA! ZATANNA WAKE UP!" Dick shouted, she had been crying and screaming in her sleep, saying "I love you too, please come back!" He did not know who she was talking about, and he did not care right now. He just wanted Zatanna to be free from her nightmare, he hated seeing her like this. "ZATANNA WAKE UP!" She opened her eyes, still crying and full of fear, and awe. She grabbed Dick and hugged him tightly, she did not know how too explain to him what see just saw. The dream felt so real, mainly because she knew that it was going to happen. But soon she calmed down, remembering that he was with her now, holding her in his arms, his strong loving arms. She then notice that he was shirtless, and blushed.

"Zee, what happened?" he asked softly. She bit her lip, how could she tell him what she did. No, she thought, he needs to know. " Last night I casted a spell, that let me dream the future," she said still crying a little," And it was all good, then some guy with a red mask, held me at gunpoint and you saved me, but he pulled a grenade pin and you threw yourself and him out a window." she left out the part about what he said to her. She did not have say anything, cause Dick knew she left it out. "And I assume my last words were I love you?" he asked sadly, she gasped. She had no idea how he knew. "You kept shouting, 'I love too, please come back!" he explained, he knew that he loved her, and would do what she described in her dream. But the part about the guy in the red mask bugged him. It reminded him of the "Red Hood" he ran into the other night. "Look Zee," he started, but she cut him off. "Looks if you want me to leave I understand." He was confused. "Zee, I do love you," he said shyly. She looked at him and blushed. She stared into his ocean blue eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her. She smiled, "I love you too," she said with a tear of joy on it's way. They embraced each other, passionately kissed.

Later in the afternoon Dick was at his hideout, along with some of the team. Robin, Batgirl, Impulse, Superboy, and Miss Martian, along with Wonder Girl. Since the destruction of Mount Justice

the team used the Hall as their base, but on rare occasion they would use Nightwing's hideout. They had nothing special today, Batgirl and wonder girl were sent out on patrol, Impulse and Robin were busy going over detail of the Reachs invasion details that impulse knew. Superboy and Miss Martian, were here to end his suspicions. "Conner, Meghan a word." he order, Conner seemed worried, and panic was clearly written on Meghan's face. "Alright, what are you two hiding?" He finally asked when they were out of ear shot. Conner spoke first, "Meghan has been leaving villains in a lobotomized state, she even tried to erase any memory I had of her doing that." Pain was in voice, Nightwing could hear that clearly. Nightwing's expression went Batman angry, "Meghan," he stated bitterly, she turned pale green. "Yes, it's true," she quickly added, "But I only do it to the bad guys!" "The Bad guys," Nightwing angrily repeated, "What happens to them after we catch them. We don't kill, or leave people as a vegetable. It doesn't matter who they are, or what they've done, we're not killers." he was yelling at her, her eyes filled with tears. "Did you do this to AquaLad?" he demanded. "I don't know." She whispered. Nightwing's anger was plain as day, Superboy was lost. Nightwing took a deep breath, "Conner, there is something you need to know. I know Meghan already knows." He told them everything, AquaLad being undercover along with faking Artmis's death. Conner was upset, not that Nightwing sanction it, but that he was left out of the of the loop. He was one of the founding members he should have been told.

Just then Impulse ran in,"hey guys Zatanna is here." Nightwing's face went pale, neither Meghan or Conner had to ask."we won't tell her," Conner said calmly. He understood how rough Nightwing had it, even though he was by far the most experienced, he lived a stressful life, and was still only human. Nightwing nodded a thanks, and Meghan gave him a hug.

Impulse ran back to where Zatanna was, she seemed too be impatient. "They're on their way," he said quickly. She looked at the speedster, and thought about how much he reminded her of Wally. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, Impulse?" "yeah" "In the future, was I married or did I have kids?" he looked confessed, but answered, "Well, I know you get married, forgot who, and I don't know about the last part." She smiled, there was a chance for her and Dick.

Nightwing walked in, and felt ashamed when he saw Zatanna, he had to tell her the truth about kahgur and Artmis, but he was scared about the possibility of her leaving him. She walked right towards him, and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Not that I'm not happy to see you Zee," he said politely, " But why are you here?" she looked surprised but placed her mouth to his left ear, "Can't a girl, come visit her boyfriend?" she whisper seductively. He blushed under his mask, and wanted to say something, but was stopped by and alert.

Everyone jumped, Nightwing pulled up a holo-pad and began typing away. Then a screen appeared with a picture of blood red metal face. Nightwing's expression turned into a look of anger and determination.

"Ah, Nightwing who is that?" Robin asked. Nightwing gave him a look that Batman was famous for. "He calls himself the Red Hood," was all he said. He walked over to a zeta tube he installed. "Shouldn't be gone long, already beat him when he tried a surprise attack." then he zetaed to somewhere in Bludahaven. Everyone was silent, still trying to understand what was going on. Impulse seemed to already know what was happening. "We need to find him, now!" he franticly shouted. They all gave him a questionable look, " Look trust me he's gonna need help." The others wanted more details, but Zatanna ran straight for the zeta tube, and followed Nightwing. The others soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

******Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any other elements of Young Justice. Also as the story progress, some of you die hard DC or Batman fans might recognize some elements of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I would like to remind you all, that I am not doing this for cash or anything. Also this is my fist FanFic, so please review. Tell me if you like my stuff or not.**

Chapter 3: Secret Identity

Nightwing arrived at an old abandoned warehouse that once serve as a safe house for him back in his earliest days as Nightwing. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a trap?" he thought to himself. The feeling kept eating at him, as he snuck into warehouse. The place was quiet the only light was from the windows, he kept his senses on high alert. He managed to creep to the center of the warehouse, when blinding spot-light shined on him.

"I was wondering when you'd show up!" shouted a familiar voice, Nightwing could not see who it was, "Oh, no response? No witty comeback? No insults? I'm almost insulted." Nightwing's vision cleared up a bit, just enough for him to see Red Hood. He slowly pulled out a Wing-Ding from one of his pouches, Red Hood would have noticed had he not been ranting about something. Nightwing quickly threw the Wing-Ding, but Red Hood seemed to know it was coming. He ducked, and the wing-ding planted itself in the wall behind him. He looked at the Wing-Ding, then Nightwing. "I think you missed!" he taunted. Nightwing smiled, "Did I?"

Just then beeps emitted from the Wing-Ding. "Crap!" was all red hood said before jumping over ledge, as it detonated.

He landed near Nightwing, and without hesitation the two charge into combat. Both using and impressive display of martial arts. if Red Hood threw a punch, Nightwing would flip over him. If Nightwing threw a kick, Red Hood would either back-flip to safety, or he would slide under the kick. They went on like this for awhile, if someone else were to watch it would be mistaken for a rehearsed route. It was odd, because to Nightwing all the moves his opponent made, had something familiar to them. And Red Hood was very well trained, almost as skilled as him in fact. It bugged him, and he was quiet finished playing with this stranger. So as Red Hood pulled off a jump kick, Nightwing grabbed both his legs and slammed him on the ground. Red Hood groaned, Nightwing move towards him, to remove the helmet. But he was tackled down, by a red and tan blur. Impulse. "Trust me," he stated, "You'll thank me later." He quickly radioed in the team. "I found him, he's okay. Ugh." Red Hood powerfully punched him square in the jaw. "Well I see you've recruited more sidekicks, for your reject justice league." Red Hood taunted.

Nightwing was furious, not just that Impulse was down, but that this thug knew about the Team, and called it a "reject justice league." Right away he got back up, and executed a jump kick, and nailed Red Hood right in the chest. Then gave a right upper cut to the jaw. Red Hood crashed to the ground, he grabbed the gun he had drop earlier.

"Looks like this how your story ends." he chuckled. Nightwing stood his ground, which surprised Hood, then out of nowhere, an unforgettable scream of rage. Red Hood back flipped away, and Superboy crash landed where he once stood. "You want him, you go through me!" he darkly said. "And us." Nightwing looked up to see Zatanna, Robin, and Meghan in the warehouse.

Red Hood just laughed, "Alright shouldn't be too hard." Then he pulled out a detonator, and pushed the button. Instantly the walls of the warehouse glowed. There were explosives, primed all over. Nightwing did not need to think, "MOVE!" he ordered, no one disobeyed, Superboy grabbed him and impulse and jumped through the window. "Nice to see you kept your edge." Hood said. Before disappearing into the shadows. The warehouse blew up, the team was a safe distance away. Nightwing was about to yell at them for following him, but then a cloud of smoke appeared, and everyone started coughing. Nightwing and Robin quickly put on the re-breathers. Before they could help, the other fell unconscious. The smoke cleared and Red Hood stood next to Robin, robin saw this and quickly elbowed him, and flipped over towards Nightwing. They both took out their weapons, Robin holding his bow staff, and Nightwing held his Escrisma sticks. Red Hood pulled out two long knives, "Alright. Let's dance!" And the three went into combat, Robin was taken down quickly, but Nightwing and Red Hood were on the same level. The loud clashing sounds of their weapons filled the night. Red Hood broke the silence, "So you found a replacement!" "What?!" Nightwing shouted. Red Hood caught him by surprise and gave him a quick blow to the stomach and to the jaw. Then swiped Nightwing's legs out from under him.

Red Hood looked down at Nightwing, as if disappointed, and regret. "Come on Dick," Nightwing froze there was only a small amount of people who knew his secret identity. Red Hood sighed and lifted up his mask. Nightwing was at a loss of words. "Here does this help?" Underneath the mask, was the familiar face of his former adopted brother, aged a little, but Dick knew the face anywhere. "Jason?" he stumble on his words, his voice fill with joy, sorrow, anger, and confusion. "Yes."

"NO," shouted Noghtwing, "This is a trick! I helped burry your coffin. You're not Jason!" Jason just laughed, picked up one of Robins batarangs, and gave himself a small cut. "Here you can use these for DNA comparison," he spoke so calmly, "Knowing you, you won't believe it until your precious science confirms that I'm the real me." He put the batarang into a plastic bag and gave it to Nightwing. "What happened to you?" Nightwing asked. Jason looked over at Dick, and frowned. "I grew up and saw what the world needed." He stated. "By the way," he added, "You'll be seeing a lot more of me." and with that he disappeared, as he had been trained to.

Dick just stood there in disbelief, there was not a day that went by he did not blame himself for Jason's death, but now finding out he was alive, he did not know what to think. Tim woke up first, and saw Dick standing alone, and ran over to check if he was okay. "What happened? Where Red Hood go?" he asked. Dick just looked at Tim, he did not know what to say, what could he say. "He," he started, "It was Jason Todd." He did not want to avoid the truth, it was Jason, no matter how impossible it seemed. Tim was confused, and once the others came to, Dick told them the whole thing. At the end everyone was awe struck, Tim especially. They all were impacted by Jason death, but none of them to be happy or worried that he was alive now. Zatanna was worried beyond repair, because there was a possibility that Jason would be the cause of Dicks death. "I'll get the League looking for him," she said. Dick shook his head, "No, Zatanna," he stated, "Jason is my problem. I will handle it." "Try we'll handle it!" Tim and Conner chimed in. Dick knew it would be pointless to argue with them, and plus he did not mind have a hand from his two friends, they were like his brothers. "Alright then," he said. "Lets start hunting." Conner and Tim gave Dick confused looks. Dick pulled up a holo-map, and picture. "We started with the only logical lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own any of these characters, or any other elements of Young Justice. Also as the story progress, some of you die hard DC or Batman fans might recognize some elements of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I would like to remind you all, that I am not doing this for cash or anything. Also this is my fist FanFic, so please review. Tell me if you like my stuff or not.**

Chapter 4: The Pit

The night air was chilled to perfection, and the majestic moon shined down in full brilliance. Underneath the moonlight was a brilliant temple, aged by the desert sandstorms. Armed guards patrolled the balconies, and the largest window illuminated with life. A man dressed with robes of authority, stood in the moonlight. Sipping aged wine, while reading a manifest, lost deep in thought. Unknown to all residents of the temple, it was about to receive unwelcome guests.

The silence of the desert night was a priceless pleasure, espically to Ras Al Ghul. He closed his eyes to bask in the evenings beauty. But was quickly interrupted by the echoes of grunts. He turn quickly but walked straight into a fist. He let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. Then a gloved hand gripped his neck, with strength of steel. "Hello, Ras!" spoke a familiar voice. It was the voice of his greatest rival, the detective, former pupil. And too his surprise, the child was not alone, holding him down, was the clone he and his allies had created, the sleeper agent they had bred, and the new boy wonder.

"What did you do to Jason?" Nightwing demanded. Although, Superboy had Ras pinned down, Nightwing could not help but feel a sense of danger. "I'm willing to,"he managed to say, "But it would be simpler if you allow me to call off my men." This took them all by surprise. Everyone knew how dangerous Ras was, and how violent. So why would he be reasonable, they did not waste time Superboy let him up. He brushed his robes, as if it were powdered by dust. Then pulled a radio out of one his pockets, cleared his throat. "This is Ras Al Ghul, all guards stand down. I will be entertaining guests tonight."

Nightwing was still suspicious, Ras Al Ghul was known for playing games, but not inside the safety of his own home. Ras pored himself a glass of wine, he gave a gesture of offering to Superboy and Red Arrow. They both refused, and Nightwing was getting impatient. "Do you remember the last time our paths crossed?" asked Ras. "Yeah," answered Nightwing, "You were trying to decimate army bases in the Middle East." "True," he replied, "I was trying to force America to take more lethal action against the local terrorist. But the Detective was already aware of my intensions. He and the League could not get involved, so he sent your team. One of your first missions as leader, I believe. I sought a diversion, so I hired the Joker to send you and your team on a 'Wild Goose Chase.' He was paid extremely well to do just that, but sadly I was to blind to see what laid in front of me." He paused and wore a look of regret. "I thought the Joker was toke the job for the money, I was wrong. Apparently the Joker knew you and your team would be involved, he targeted you, the girl, and boy personally. I threaten too kill him should he bring harm to any of you, but my efforts were fruitless. He led you and your team away from each other, and when you and the boy had caught up with him, my men fought you, but the boy went right after the Joker and my men delayed you."

"I know the rest of the story Ra's," Nightwing interrupted, "I want to what happen to Jason!"

"Very well," Ras continued, "After the boy was killed, you had already put together the cover story that Bruce Wayne was there on business. Making the story that young Jason had been killed in a car bombing. But I knew the truth. I pained me to play in something so brutal, and to make amens with you and the detective. And in hopes to make peace with you, I intend to return to what you had lost."

"What, stated Nightwing. "you've never had a problem with taking lives."

"True, but always with great purpose, with great goals. This was just an unnecessary casualty." Said Ra.

"As you know, i am very old, centuries. As you know I achieve this by bathing in the rejuvenating waters of the Lazarous Pit, along with it's healing abilities, it has long been rumored that the pit is capable of an even greater feat. To bring back the dead. You and the detective made it easy for me to retrieve the body, and I was certain that you had not preformed an autopsy. We replaced his body with a dummy, we worked quickly. But my "experiment" it had unfortunate results. He returned, but damaged. He escaped and kill three of my men, and we lost him in the canyon. I thought him dead yet again, but I hear you're having trouble back home."

Nightwing looked out the window, and gaze for answers. But there were no answers that could be offered he knew this. Not even bruce could offer him anything. Not because of his lack of advise, bruce would be even more lost than him. He was on his own now.

"I have returned your brother to you, but now he seeks to your blood. And to burn the very kingdom," he paused, and found that Nightwing and company had left. He took another sip of wine and thought loudly. "What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guy's me again, I'd like to thank Lakeshine once again for the review. Also I don't understand why my other authors notes have said I'm doing this for cash, because I'm not. Anyway, there is a romance scene in here, and I hope you guys like it. Also I want you guys to know, that I'm using some elements from DC comics in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of their characters.**

Chapter 5: Riddle Me This!

Robin, Superboy, and Red Arrow all arrived at Nightwings safe house. Zatanna waited for Nightwing to zeta in, but Robin tapped her on the shoulder. "Zatanna," he started, "Ah Nightwing said he was going into town and hit up some informants." he paused. Zatanna became angry, "He's turning into batman!" she thought. "But he said to call him around tenish, if you're not too busy." Robin continued.

She took a step back, "Okay maybe he's not." Then she gazed out of the windows and wondered where he was.

Blüdhaven, China Town

9:26pm

"Come Freddy," grinned Nightwing, "You've got your nose in everyone business here. So I'll ask you one more time," he grabbed an man dangling upside down. "WHERE IS HE?" he asked in a batman voice. Freddy's face was priceless, fear, confusion, and tears were on their way. "Look I swear to god he's new in town. Nobodies really seen but you, and..." Nightwing gave him a glare that would scare Superman, "Alright some chick, calling herself Huntress and that's all I know I swear." he closed his eyes and waited. Then he fell to the ground, he looked around a Nightwing was gone.

Nightwing's POV

I stood outside the Rats Pub, where you can find the worst scum the cities of Gotham, and Blüdhaven had to offer, and everyone there was involved in the criminal underworld. I kicked open the door, and everyone's eyes were on me, I didn't care. "I'm looking for the Red Hood!" I darkly demanded," Anyone seen him?" they just all charged towards me, not surprising since I've broken there bones. It didn't take long, I blocked everything they threw at me. Broke some of their bones, and knocked out some of there teeth. I was about to leave when, I heard the sound of a gun being chocked. I turned around and threw a wing-ding and hit a guy in the forehead. "Damn it," I thought. Then I heard clapping, I saw the Riddler, chuckling. "Well done, Bat Junior," he joked. "what are you doing here?" "The same as you I would imagine," he said, "Looking for Red Hood. The reason is I've become a private investigator, and have been hired to find him. And the brain donors here, gave me the information I needed and I didn't even have to beat it out of them." I went wide-eyed, "Tell me everything!" The riddler chuckled, "Well there's not much to tell I'm afraid." I knew wasn't lying, he has to much of an ego to not brag about his knowledge. "Why is that?" I asked. He shrugged, "Well to be honest he's new in town," Riddler explained, "But he seems to have an extensive knowledge of how the criminal empire works. He only attacks small-time criminals and take over their operations, usually by killing them. But he seems to have a soft spot for children, if they're in a gang he targets he lets them go with a warning. He also seems to have his nose in everyone's business, he's hit some of the major crime- families in both Gotham and Blüdhaven smuggling operations. And if the rumors are true, then his combat skills are rivaled only to yours."

I took a minute to process everything he said, Jason had truly twisted everything he and Bruce had taught him. But, given this new information, Jason is still holding onto what we taught him, some of it at least.

"Now, then," Riddler exclaimed happily, "It's my turn for to ask question! And I only have one." I grunted, I still didn't entirely trust him. "Fine," I said. "Alright," he said, "Riddle me this! Why does a bird of the night care so much about a bloody hood?" He started laughing, and I gave my best angry Batman look, he saw it a went silent. "We're done here Nigma," I coldly stated. I walked out of the bar and didn't turn back. I looked at my watch, there was still time.

9:45

Zatanna decided to go home, her apartment in New York, and watch some TV. She just was watching her favorite show, but she wasn't paying attention. She was worried about Dick, although he was by far the most experience and intelligent, but he wasn't indestructible, he was only human. And he refused to acknowledge his limitations. But then again, that's why she fell for him, that and a few other reasons. The phone rang, she picked it up to reject the call, as she just she was about to reject it she recognized Nightwing's private cell number. "Dick?" she asked, her voiced filled with love and desperation. "The one and only," he responded. She smiled, "Why are you calling? I thought you told me to call you around 10." "I did," he answered, "But I decided that I should probably call, and ask where you wanted to meet." She smiled, "Well, how about my apartment?" She waited to hear his answer, "Alright be there in about five minutes." Her eyes widened, "What?" "I zetaed in a minute ago," he answered. She hanged up, and franticly casted a spell that cleaned her apartment, and fixed her hair and put a jacket over her tan-top.

Shortly later, she heard a knock at her door. She didn't even bother to check, she opened the door, and there he was, wearing a leather jacket, blue shirt, jeans, and of course his black sunglasses. He was about to say something but she grabbed him by the collar, brought him in, and hugged him tightly. He was thrown for a second, but soon hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, he knew what she was talking about, Jason. He sighed, "I don't know," he closed his eyes, "I'm happy and upset that he back. Happy because he's been brought back to us, and upset that he's turned his back on everything me and Bruce taught him." She looked up at him, with concerned and hurt eyes, she was about commented, but he stopped her. "Look I rather not talk about him, right," he said she nodded, she knew that he took his death hard, so she understood that he wouldn't be too open about his feelings, for the moment. They released from their embrace, and Dick walked over to the window, Zatanna slowly followed him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with a smile that made her heart melt, "I can't even tell you how much I've missed you," he softly stated, "These last two years have been hell. And to top that, I didn't have anywhere to really turn."

She stared at him, she remember their break-up months before Jason's death, neither of them where happy about it. It was Dick's idea, he was worried about her safety, after she got injured by Poison Ivy, she wasn't even on mission, and she was just in Gotham visiting him. Ivy somehow recognize her from one of their missions, and knew her connection to him, and you get the rest. Ivy kidnapped her, roughed her up a bit, he showed a saved her, but left her saying it was for her safety. She said a lot of awful things to him that day, and when Jason died, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort him, but she didn't want to cause him more pain. So she kept her distance.

"Well, you're not alone this time," she said, moving her hand up and down his back. She stands next him, and they stare into each other's eyes, and then she found herself leaning closer to his face, and then locked her lips with his. She half expected him to stop her, but he went with. They pulled away for air, but stare back into each other eyes again. "Thank you Zee." He whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey guys me again. Been working on school stuff so I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. And this chapter will probably not be your favorite, but I will work towards making it better. And PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS.**

**Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Patrol

Nightwing leaned over the edge of the rooftop, and looked down into the streets of the city, his city. Despite the peaceful look they had, he knew they hid something awful. Blüdhaven, was like Gotham, but worse. It had rougher criminals, and clean cops have to meet in secret, but that's not what made it worse. It had no protector, no Batman or Superman, no other hero, that he knew, cared about it though, they all saw a lost cause. But he saw potential, the city was clean of super-villains, and caped heroes, and if he could work from the shadows and clean up the city, then it would be a model city. He laughed at himself, he had made this speech at least a few times. The first time, he used it to explain to Batman why he was leaving, the second was to Jason to explain the benefits of being unknown. He had explained it to the team a few times to. But out of all the people he explained this to, Jason was the only one who understood. He understood that people most criminals would fear an urban legend, but he asked what you do with the ones who aren't afraid. I told him you, add more theatrics, he argued that they should been made an example of. He was talking about murder." I should sidelined him right there and then, but," Nightwing's thoughts were interrupted, by a loud woman's scream. He found determined the scream came from an alley near by. When he got there he found a terrified street girl and decapitated well-tailored pimp. And next to the body was red surakin, he knew this was Jason's handy work. He looked at the street, she was barely 19, he walked over to her. "They...they killed him," was all she said.

(5 minutes ago, ally)

"Come on Krystal," snicker a pimp, "You know you're my top girl, and how upset I get when you don't make your fucking quota." he drew a switch-blade. He walked closer to her, laughing as he did, but then he screamed in pain and dropped his blade, buried in his hand was a red shrunken, "Alright, scum bag," bellowed a voice, "Step away from the girl, and I won't kill you!" the pimp didn't take this kindly. "MAN, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the pimp shouted. And slowly, a man stepped out of the shadows of the ally, wearing a biker jacket, and a red face mask, a pointing a gun at the pimp. "I'm the new boss," Red Hood answered, "And I kill those who don't listen to me." he cocked the gun. The pimp chuckled a bit, "A bit early for Halloween isn't it?" he didn't get an answer, Red Hood just shot him in the leg, then stole the pimps phone and sent a few texts. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" demanded the pimp. "Me?" he joked, "Oh, see I'm just telling your gang that there's gonna be a meeting soon, and that if they don't show you'll kill them." the pimp went eye wide, the call-girl walked over to Red Hood, and started to seductively rub up against him. "Plus, this way I can take controlled of Blüdhaven a lot quicker. I won't have to build my own criminal empire, I can just steal yours." Then Red Hood took out a long knife and cut the pimps head off and put it in a duffle bag. There was a loud scream, and Red Hood saw the young street rat, and playfully waved. The call girl grinned at him and hugged him, he grabbed her and they grappled away.

(Ally way, present) Nightwing's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard, not just that Jason had killed someone in cold blood, or the way the hooker took to Jason (sounded like something out of a crappy movie), but that He was starting his own criminal empire. Jason was the most passionate about crime, and probably hated it even more than Bruce. Why was he doing this, how would this benefit him. I heard the girl start to cry again, and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," I said reassuringly, "Hey, it's okay. They're gone and they're not gonna hurt you okay." She stared at me like I was angle, or something, I can never read woman correctly. I reached into one of my pouches and pull out Amy Rohrbach business card, and gave it to her. "Here go to the police station, and ask for her," I said. She nodded and ran for the police station, and I took to the rooftops, if Jason was serious about starting his own criminal empire, then he'd be hiding out at the most unexpected location, more importantly somewhere that he knew. Just then I heard the sound of an assault rifle being fire, about two blocks away. I switched my mask to detective mode, and saw at least ten people, plus Jason. Big surprise, he fired the gun. I hacked into one of the others cell phone, and listened. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" I heard Jason demanded. "You wanna die?" someone shouted, "Theres easier ways to kill yourself!" Jason chuckled, "Yeah like yelling at the guy holding the ak-47,"he joked, "Now listen up, cause I'm only going to say this once, I will be running the drug trade in Bludhaven, from now on. You teen are the most prosperous street dealers in town, and I'm offering you morons a deal. You can all go about your business as usual, but you stay away from kids in schoolyards. NO DEALING TO CHILDREN! GOT IT? Cause if you do, you're dead. And you'll all kick either 30 or 40% percent to me. That's a much sweeter deal, than the scraps that Desmond is leaving you."

Roland Desmond, a super-villain turned crime-lord, he basiclly controls the entire criminal empire in Bludhaven, no one does anything without his say so; unless they want a bullet between the eyes.

"In return," Jason continued, "You will have total protection from Desmond and any other costume clown." The dealers looked a bit skeptical. "Alright crazy man, this all very generous, but why should we listen to you?" I saw Jason throw a duffle-bag near the dealers. I already knew it was full of human heads. Some of them threw up. "Those are the heads of everyone who didn't take me up on my deal," Jason said bluntly, "That took me half an hour. Want to see what I can get done in entire night? MAKE NO MISTAKE, I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO KICK IN WITH ME! I'm telling you." Then he fired at the bag, and climbed out an open window, just like Bruce and I taught him. As I watch him, I can only feel anger swelling inside me, pretty sure my face showed it as well.

I followed him to an old abandon movie theater. Right before, he went inside, I drew two Wing-Ding and threw. He heard them and drew his pistols and fired, and knocked them out of the air. "I was wondering when you'd show up," He said.

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. But I think you'll like the next chapter. I'll give you only one preview. The next Chapter is called Brotherly Love. Also I'm thinking of doing a mass effect fic, let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back, and thank you so much for all the followers and reviews. You guys are awesome, and shortly after I post this chapter I will be starting my second fanfic. It's for Mass Effect, still working on it. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Nightwing and Red Hood have a heart to heart. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Brotherly Love  
Red Hood lowered his gun, and chuckled as Nightwing stepped out of the shadows. And clapped his hands together. "Nice job," he mocked, "In all honesty I didn't know you were there till you threw the Dings. Guess my skills aren't as sharp as I thought, or yours have improved to Bruce's level." Nightwing just stared at him blankly, no expression, no emotion, just studying him. "So," he continued, "There something I can help you with?" "You can start with taking of the helmet," he answered coldly.  
Red Hood chuckled, and did what was asked of him. He pressed a button on the back of his helmet, and it made a hissing sound. He removed the helmet, exposing his true face. His light black hair, his red domino mask, and a few scars from his past. It was Jason, and all Nightwing could feel was sorrow and regret.  
"Now why are you here? Dickie Bird," he evilly smiled. "I'm here to put an end to this Jason," responded Nightwing, "All of it!"  
This sent Jason into a laughter of hysteria. He looked back at Nightwing and stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry," he mocked, "You're actually serious. It's cute that you believe that. But seriously Nightwing, you can't win." Nightwing's eyes showed frustration and a lost of patience. "And why's that," he asked darkly. "Because I'm willing to kill you," He answered bluntly, "And I know most of your moves. Seeing how the equation works?" Nightwing drew out two Wing-Dings, and Red Hood drew out his pistols. They were about to charge at each other, but halted when they heard the sound of truck, speeding towards them. Nightwing didn't even hesitate he grab Red Hood and pulled him out of the way. As the truck sped by Nightwing notice there was no driver, and a bomb strapped to the side of it. It sped past them and crashed straight into an apartment building, and the bomb detonated, and the screams of the tenets filled the night.

(Nightwing POV)  
I was about to rush in to help, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" shouted Jason.  
"Where do you think," I shouted, "I'm going to go save them." Jason looked horrified, "That's suicide!" I pinned him against the side of the building, he didn't struggle, just looked at me. "If you're not completely lost," I started to yell, "Then you'll remember why I'm doing this!"  
I then left him there and charged for the burning building. I put on my rebreather, and jump in through a open window. Inside was family of four, coughing from the smoke in their lungs. I quickly got them out, then kicked down their down and walked unit a hall of fire. I used some capsules with a chemical of Bruce's design, it put firers out in two seconds flat. As I went on, I kept tossing the capsules, and saved most of the families in building. There was only one family left, and I was about to rush to the door , but the floor in front of me gave way. But this didn't stop me, I made the jump across easy, but as I landed the ceiling came down and blocking the path to the families apartment. I struggled to move the beam, but it won't budge. I started to panic, then I what I saw made me speechless. The door was kicked open, and out came the family, followed by Red Hood, his helmet on and everything. He and I didn't say anything, we both nodded and lifted the beam, and the family got through. And we helped them get to the ground floor, using of grappling lines. When we got them out, the family thanked both of us.  
Then I heard the sound of sirens, so did Jason, I guess, because we both grappled away from the building as the sirens got closer.  
We stood next to each, watching the fire department handle the situation, we didn't say anything for a while, but then Jason took off his helmet. "Hm. So that what it felt like," he said softly. I looked at him like he was crazy, " You mean you forgot," I said dumbfounded, "You forgot what it felt like to help the innocent, and save lives." I was yelling by the last part. He looked at me sadly and nodded. "Yeah, been to focused on my own plans for the last two years," he said, it almost most looked like he was looking back on the last two years with regret. We talked for awhile, and laughed here and there.  
"Look Dick," he started, "I don't want to fight you tonight. So can you just let me go this one time? I promise I'll kept quiet for the rest of the week if you." I listened to his words, study his body language. It all spoke of pain and misery, but more importantly, the truth. I've developed a sixth sense of when people are lying or not. And Jason was telling the truth, I could here in his voice. If it were Bruce and not me, he would've tried to fight him, but not me. "Alright," I said, "But I so much find out you J-walked, and I find you and take you down." I said it rather harshly, but he didn't care. He put his helmet back on, and ran across the roof tops. I smiled as I watched him leave. "He isn't completely lost, yet." I thought proudly. I heard the sound of police sirens and left for my home.  
When I got home, took a shower, and changed into my night clothes. Sweat-pants and black T.  
I was so exhausted, that I probably was about to pass out. It's funny, I never seem tired till I'm at home. I was about to fall asleep on my couch, when I heard someone at the door, I went to check and see who it was. "Hey Dick you in there?" I heard the voice, and recognized it instantly. Tim Drake, my newest adopted brother. I opened the door and welcomed him in, closed the door and gave him a hug. He return the hug, and I started to laugh. "Good to see ya man," he said. "Its been a few days where've you been?" I frowned, "Been looking for leads on Jason," I answered, "I found him." Tim looked at me, confused and concerned. "I was about to fight him, but there was... a complication. A building was set on fire, and he and I saved the peopled inside. I let him go." If it were anyone else, Conner for example, he would have yelled at me. But Tim nodded in understanding. "Wow," he said, "Well what does this mean?" I answered him, "I don't know. But one thing is for sure, if he try's anything we'll stop him." I put my hand on his shoulder, and smiled. He returned the smile and then we both sat my couch and watched a movie.

**Sorry if the ending to this chapter is not what you expected. But I was running out of ideas. For the next chapter it will focus on Zatanna, I'm trying to decide if she and Batgirl should have a fight or not, I'll leave it up to you guys. And until I get answer of what you'd want I will not update. So if you want more REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Alright, I guess you guys gave me enough reviews. So as promised here is the fight between Zatanna and Batgirl. I want you guys to know, that this wasn't to difficult to write. I was never a fan of Nightwing and Batgirl anyway. I mean Nighwing is about cutting ties from his past with Batman, I don't think he can do that if he dating BATGIRL. Also I'm impressed with the number of you that have favorite this story. So thanks to you all. **

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: He's Mine

(Zatanna's POV)

Recognize: Zatanna Zatara B08.

I walked into the teams new hideout, don't all the details, but I'm told that it's inside Niagara Falls. I saw that Red Tornado was already here, talking to Robin, Blue Bettle, Batgirl, Superboy, and WonderGirl. But Nightwing was no where in sight. I sighed, not that surprised. Nightwing had reported that he wouldn't be in with the team for a while, so the League sent me and Red Tornado to take care of things while he's away. I hope Dick is okay; he never takes days off, even when he's sick or injured. I asked Robin if there was something wrong, he smiled and said "Nightiwng is fine, he just needs a few days to take care of some personal stuff." I knew that he was talking about Jason, and it killed me that Dick insisted that he could handle it on his own. I just don't understand why he won't let anyone else help him on this.

"Zatanna," the monotone voice of Red Tornado brought me out of my thoughts. I realized the entire team was waiting for me to give them their new assignment. "Sorry," I blushed, and pulled up a holo-map. "The League has been hearing rumors of another Injustice League being formed," I started, "Now our intel is sketchy at best, so we're sending the Team in to gather more."

I nodded to Red Tornado, letting him know that he could take it from here. "With the data we have available," he spoke, "We have determined that the location of this new Injustice League, is somewhere in London." I pulled up a map of London. "More specifically, somewhere around Big Ben," he finished. "Superboy and Batgirl you two will be in charge of this mission," I saw Conner flinch after hearing this, he didn't like being put in charge of mission, and didn't blame him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Batgirl giving me evil looks. I knew why, she and Dick date about a year ago, and Dick called it off, not entirely clear on the details. But I think they had some different ideas of where they were in their relationship, or something I don't know.

"Good luck Team," Red Tornado said, then walked over to the zeta-tube and headed off to the Watchtower. I stayed behind to finish setting up the Team new "Cave's" security system. The Team head off to hanger to go over the plan.

I wish Nightwing were here, first of all A) I wouldn't be stuck setting up his new security system, and B) I'm really worried about him. I sighed a took a break from the system set-up, then I heard soft foot-steps. "Is there something I can help you with, Batgirl?" It came out ruder than I intended. And she took note of this. "I want you to stay away from Nightwing," her voice was cold, and harsh. But that's not what bothered me, what bothered me was that she was telling me to stay away from MY BOYFRIEND. I turned to face her, and her face matched her voice. "Look," I was really angry, "I think it's sweet that you're concerned for Dick, but he's my boyfriend, and I don't think you have any say in that!" I didn't smile, because it didn't feel good. "Zatanna, he's going through a lot," her tone didn't change, "The last thing he needs, is to worry about his heart being broken!" Now she was really getting on my bad side, "I don't what you're deal is," I almost shouted, "But I don't intend to hurt him. Okay, I love him! And he loves me!"

Her eyes went wide, then quickly became angry. "Yeah right," she mocked, "I'm that he loves you for who you are, and no other reason." She walked closer, "Nightwing doesn't need to be with someone who leaves him when he needs them most!" I knew she was talking about Jason's death, I still felt terrible about leaving him then to be with her father. "You weren't there when Jason died! You weren't there to talk him out of giving up," she ranted, "And you especially weren't there when he almost died! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" The last words echoed through the "Cave," what she said was true though. I wasn't there for him when he needed me most. I looked at wall asking myself, "Do I really deserve him?" Then something inside me told me, "Yes."

"You're only half right," I spoke up, "Yes I wasn't there when he need me most, but that was then, this is now! I'm going to be there when he needs me, and no one, not even you, is going to change that!"

Batgirl looked like she was about kick my ass six ways from Sunday, but then one of Robin's shuriken hit the floor near us, I saw him perched on top of the railing. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something but we need to go Batgirl," he spoke calmly as if nothing happened. She pouted and stomped away. And Robin came up to me, "You okay?" he asked. He reminded me of Dick when he was Robin, so I couldn't help but smile. I nodded, "How much of that did you hear?' He scratched the back of his head, "I heard enough," he simply said. "Well then it's a good thing you showed up when you did," I thanked him, "I'm pretty sure she kick my ass."

He chuckled a bit, then looked at me, "Listen, Nightwing told me to keep the others out of this," he rambled, "But he didn't say anything about you." He handed me a thumb-drive. "He's been hanging around the slums in Bludhaven for the last couple of days," he continued, "He's told me he's looking for someone who call herself, "Huntress" or something. Maybe you could give him a hand with that." I smiled, I knew that Robin could easy help Dick solve this in an hour or two, but after over hearing my agreement with Batgirl, he must want me to keep true to my word. I hugged him, and whisper a thank you. He left with the rest of the Team, and I finished setting- up the "Cave's" new systems.

I radio Captain Atom, and asked if it be alright if I could have a few days off. He told me it be fine, as long as I stayed out of trouble. I set the Zeta Tube to Bludhaven, and step on through. "I'm coming Dick," I thought happily.

**I don't know how if the chapter was what you expected, and sorry that it's short, but the fight will not have much pull in the story other than Zatanna's feelings. But anyway, leave me reviews and please recommend this story to other people. Also I have a Mass Effect fic for those of you that are interested, it's call Mass Effect: Impossible Odds.**

** Anyway like I keep saying. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! You're guys opinion may impact the outcome of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back. This chapter is probably my shortest, but it will truly develop the story. Also thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

Chapter 9: No One Else But You

Bludhaven, Slums. 9:58PM

Nightwing going through his new routine patrol of the Slums. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, performing aerial stunts that would be difficult for the most skilled acrobat, he smiled thinking this. Even when he was Robin, his were advanced for his age, but now they're flawless. He could pull off a stunt with ease now, it didn't take about half his strength and focus to pull them off, it was a simple as breathing for him. As he land on the next roof, he heard gun fire and screams. He almost smiled, it would be the first action he'd have in a couple days. Bludhaven was practically free of street crime now. He switched his masked to detective mode, and found the source of the shots, a building where the local bangers hang out. Inside the building he saw at least twenty men, and…one girl, beating the crap out of them. He didn't even stop to asses the situation, he ran off the roof, shot a line at the building, and crashed through a window. Everyone in the room stop and looked at him, including the girl, who was dressed in costume that could only be described as a purple batgirl suit. He stood-up, cracked his knuckles, and the thugs charged at him. "This shouldn't take too long." He joked.

(Nightwing POV)

I blocked just about everything the first five thugs threw at me, and I quickly took them down. Another thug came at me with a knife, another with bat, I broke the one with the bat's nose, took the bat and hit the other across the face. The bat splintered. The woman was not being soft on these guys, she attacked them savagely. But we eventually beat them. She studied me, and seductively smiled at me. "Thanks for the help, handsome," she said, "Name's Huntress. And who might you be?" She was moving closer to me, "Nightwing," I answered. This got her even more excited, I could see it in her eyes. "Well," she said smiling, "The mysterious Nightwing, makes an appearance for little me. And he's cute." She placed a hand on my chest, it made my skin crawl to be honest. She drew herself closer, I pushed her back. She looked at me confused. "Not interested," I coldly stated. She shrugged and walked over to a banger that was regaining consciousness. She picked up a shard of broken glass, and held it to the bangers neck. "Alright dumbass start talking," she demanded. I pulled her off the banger and knocked him out. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" I shouted. She didn't even flinch, "Trying to get him to talk before I kill him," she said it so casually, that scared me. "Don't approve of murder," I said, "Doesn't matter who it is. Killing is never the answer." She laughed, "Yeah right," she mocked, "Let me guess, now you're going to give me a lecture on ethics?" She eyed me, and I just stayed quiet. "Well let me tell you Nightwing," she spoke harshly, "The only way to deal with criminals is to make examples out of them, and put them down like the animals that they are." I would've argued with her, but she attacked me. I didn't even think, I just acted. She tried kicking my head, I grabbed her leg, and swiped her other foot out from under her. Than pinned her to the floor, "What was that for!" I demanded.

She grinned, then she did something that I never would've expected. She kissed me, I quickly jumped away from. The second I was off her, she tackled me through a window. Punching me the whole way down, then we landed on a car. If it weren't for my suit I'd be dead, but thanks to it I've only got some bruises. I groaned in pain, Huntress was still on top of me, she laughed kiss me on the check "See you around." She whispered.

"YOU BITCH!" I turned my head a saw Zatanna. Eyes glowing with magic and anger. "s'eeb mraws taht hctib" And in an instance bee's swarmed Huntress and she ran off screaming. "Nightwing!" She screamed, my vision was going blurry, but I could see she was crying, it hurt me to see her this way. I put a hand to her cheeks, and wipe away her tears. I smiled at her, "Before I pass out," I started, "Want you to know that you're the only girl for me." Then I blacked out.

**Alright remember to REVIEW. More reviews will make better chapters. So yeah REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys me again. So this may be the last chapter I post this week, between school and work I don't know if I'll be able to update as much as I'd like. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't work on the story. I'll work on it daily and post the next chapter when I can. SO REVIEW! Seriously guys I need criticism, I want to improve. **

**Anyway, as always.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Know Your Limits

(Zatanna's POV)

Dick's suit must have an SOS system because ten minutes after he passed out, the Batmoblie showed up. I didn't waste anytime, I grabbed Dick and carried him to the car. He was pretty heavy , but I could handle it. I put him in the passenger seat, and hopped into the drivers seat. The second I put my hand on the wheel, windows tinted, and the car's computer system kicked in. "Zatanna Zatara/Unauthorized User/Nightwing/Authorized/Activating security measures/Auto-Pilot Engaged." The windows tinted to the point to where I couldn't see outside. Put I was more worried about Dick than where the car was taking us. I started shaking him a little, "DICK!" I panicked, "Dick please wake up." He groaned, but his eyes were still closed, I sighed with relief, he was still alive. I kissed him on the cheek, "Hang in there." I whispered. I don't know if he can hear me, but if he can I want him to know he'll be okay.

The car stopped moving, and the computer's voice filled the car again. "Arrived At Destination." The car doors opened, a reviled the biggest mystery to the entire world. The Bat-Cave. Cave did not suit this place, that is for sure. The floor had metallic silver tiled, there were computer monitors everywhere you looked. Then I noticed an elderly man running towards the car rolling a stretcher, "Ms Zatanna," he spoke urgently, and with a light British accent, "Please remove Master Richard from the car, and place him on the stretcher." I complied with him; anyone in the Bat-Cave was trustworthy, as Dick told me. Together we rushed Dick through the cave, I caught glimpse of a room filled with costumes, soon we brought Dick to a medical room, with a bed. We moved him from the stretcher to the bed. I stared at Dick, worried that we were too late. But the man placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He will be alright," he said softly, "Beside Ms. Zatanna I've patched him up from worse." I just stared at him blankly, I could feel tears trying to find there way out, but I held them back. Whoever this man was, he was very polite, and cared for Dick deeply. "I'm sorry," he said politely, "I never introduced myself. Alfred Pennyworth. I've know Master Richard since he first became under Master Bruce's tutelage." He offered his hand and I shook it. Then led me out of the room, "Apologizes Miss," he started, "But it's best for him, if I check him by myself." Then he closed the door, and slummed against the wall. And did the most agonizing thing, I could. Wait.

(30 minutes later)

I was playing nervously with my hands, waiting like this killed me. I was worried about Dick, I was also a little curious about the bitch that put him in this condition, and why she kissed him. Was he…No I know Dick. He would never cheat on me, ever. It wasn't his style. Plus I'm sure he'd explain everything to me when he woke up. The doors opened, and I nearly jumped. Alfred stepped out, he sighed, saw me a smiled. "He's fine, a few cracked ribs," he said, "And bruises, but he'll be fine. He's also regained conciseness, and is asking for you." I felt like a huge weight had been removed form my shoulders, him being okay was the best news of my life. I walked on in, smiling.

(Bat-Cave Med-Bay)

Dick sat up in the hospital-like bed, trying to get comfortable. His suit and mask had been removed. His mind was racing, he told Alfred to sent Zatanna in. He had no idea what to tell her, or what mood she'd be in. Or how she'd react to how Huntress overpowered him. Just then Zatanna walked in, he looked at her and saw that she was closed to tears. He weakly smiled, "Hey." She ran up to him, and hugged him, crying. He hugged her back, a stroked her hair, trying to reassure her that everything was alright. She cried, "I..I thought yo..you were.." He lifted her face to his and kissed her. They stayed that way for away, but stopped for air, she still had tears, so he wiped them away. "I'm alright," he said smiling. She gave him a weak smile, but then it became a look of anger. "Who was that girl," she demanded, "And how did she manage to beat you."

He frowned, took a deep breath a spoke, "Her name is Huntress, don't much else. Other than she's crazy, and extremely violent. And she beat me because she…threw me off my game." She looked at him even more curiously, "How did she do that?" He gulped, "Ah," he stuttered, "Well, she, ah, first of all. I can't stress how much I hated her. She…kissed..me."

Zatanna's eyes went wide with anger and fear. "SHE WHAT!?" She shouted. "SHE KISSED YOU? That slutty bitch! I'll turn her into toad!" Dick was surprised, he thought that Zatanna would be a bit more angry, at him. "Can I be there when that happens?" I joked. She looked at him, and instantly laughed and he joined her. She then took his hand into hers, and kissed his cheek. "Of course," she whisper into his ear. He blushed a little, "You know I love you right?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, "Alright good," he softly said.

She looked at him, and then blushed a bit brighter than usual. "Hey Dick," she started, "You're probably gonna be out of commission for a few days." He quickly interrupted her, "A few days?" he said, " Yeah right." She gave him a glare, that actually scared him. "You're going to be off the streets for at least a week," she said sternly. He nodded, were it anyone else he would've fought back. But he knew that Zatanna always got what she wanted, one way or another. "Good," she sweetly sang, "Um, would you mind if I stay with you during that time?" He went eye wide, "Of course not," he chuckled. She kissed him again, and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she softly whispered.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. The story cannot improve without your guys input. Also if you're a Mass Effect fan, check out my latest fic. Now REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: Hey guys I'm back! Yeah sorry that I haven't update this week, but I was pretty busy with school and work. But I'm sick today, so I thought now would be a good chance to update, and work on some more chapters for you guys. By the way special shout out the Chalant Lover, thanks for the reviews and Mattchew Inheritance for pointing out that somehow the prolog and first chapter got mixed up. **

**Anyway, as always. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Truth Will Set You Free

Bludhaven, Dick's Apartment.

He laid in bed, already awake, had been for two hours. To say that he had become restless, was an understatement. It had been only a day since, Dick's "accident," but he refused to let that keep him down, well he would have, had it not been for his extremely loving girlfriend. Zatanna had convinced him that it was best for his health if he stayed at home (with her), or else she'd turn him into a robin. He smiled when he thought back on her threat, and how much she meant it, in a joking manner. He hoped, either way he had no desire to find out if she was bluffing.

His smile slowly turned to a small frown, everything between him and Zee were going better than he could've ever hoped for, they were in love no doubt about that. But how long would it last, when he tells her the truth? Aqualad being undercover, faking Artmis's death, and lying to her about it all. How would she feel about him? Would she think that he has become as cold as Batman? He shoved at that thought, in some aspects he has become like Batman, and that scared him. "How far am I willing to go?" he asked himself. He was lucky that Zatanna still had to install some new systems into the new "Cave." "Luck" he thought grimly, "How long before mine runs out?" He gazed out his open window, watching the sun slowly rise pass the building of the city. As if waiting for the answer to come to him. But he knew that it wouldn't.

(The New Cave)

Zatanna was busy typing on the holo-pad that floated in front of her. Even though she was syncing the "Cave's" new system with ease, her mind was else where. She was worried about Dick, no worried isn't the right word. She loved him, but she couldn't say when she started. But she never stop even when he left her. And she wasn't worried he'd do something stupid, she already made sure of that. She was worried that someday he would get killed because he refused to accept his limits.

The very thought of that terrified her. Although she never talked about it, to anyone, she desperately want there to be a future for them, marriage, old age, and possibly crime-fighting kids. She wanted to be sure that all of that, could be theirs, but given her dream, Jason, and that bitch calling herself Huntress; Zatanna was having doubts that her dream could become a reality.

She felt a gust of wind rush past her. She saw Impulse looking over the railing, desperately looking for someone. "Ohmanohman!" he ranted, "Sonotfeelingthemoderightnow!" He turned and saw her, then started speed talking. "Hey Zatanna, where is Nightwing?" In her short experience with him, she had never seen the speedster act this way before, something was up. "Why do you need Nightwing?" she demanded crossing her arms. He quickly glanced all over the place, and looked back at her. "Look, he another key element in the Reach invasion thing," he quickly answered, "That's all I can say right now."

Her eyes widened, she never would have thought that Dick would have a role in the reach's invasion. "Impulse," she said sternly, "Unless you tell me what you know, then you're not getting an answer." He looked even more anxious, "But," he started, "Ragh, fine. But you may want to gather everyone else, because they all need to hear this." She nodded. Pulled up the holo-comm, and spoke, "Team report to the hanger, Impulse has something he needs to tell us."

Everyone showed up, Robin, Batgirl, Superboy, Wondergirl, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Mal, Bumble Bee, and Best Boy. The league was there via holo-screens, waiting patiently as Bart stood there not knowing how to tell them about the Nightwing from his time. "Alright first thing you need to know," he started, "Is that when the Reach strike, the founding Seven were hit first, then most of the military." He paused to let that sink in. "Then they went after Earth's defenders, Justice League, the Team, even the villains. Most of you survived, but didn't know what to do. That's where Nightwing came into the equation. He was able to rally the surviving heroes and villains and fought the Reach. But he, um, he changed a lot. He was more cold, and was willing to cross the line." That's when Robin, interrupted, "NO!" he shouted, "NIGHTWING WOULD NEVER CROSS THE LINE! He couldn't?" It almost seemed like he was about to cry. "Well I guess that's what happens," Impulse continued, "When your family is killed." he hung his head in shame. "Robin, Batgirl, and anyone else related to Batman in any way, were killed. Nightwing barely made it out alive, and he changed"

**I bet none of you saw something like this coming, did you think I would forget about the Reach. If you did shame on you. I thought of a few ways that I could tie the Reach into the story, and this was by far the best way. I used Impulse, because I thought he should play an important role in the story. Sorry for making this a cliff hanger, but Impulse's story works better if it's a separate chapter. Also, I'm considering that Nightwing should take up the mantle of Batman later on. Leave reviews if you think this could work or if you don't want this to happen. Oh one last thing. I'm also considering doing a story about Robin (Dick) and Zatanna during their break-up period. If you'd like this to happen let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey what's up guys. As promised the twist future of Nightwing. Bewared that it is very dark. Also there are some original characters in here. Please Review, I can't not tell you how important your guys opinion is. It could very well influence the story. **

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: The Messed Up Future

Gotham City, 2021.

Nightwing, Zatanna, Superboy, and Flash (Wally) threw an all out assault on the Rech's Gotham Compound. The Reach had them out matched and out gunned, so to speak. Superboy, was knocking the Reach soldiers down, hard, Zatanna was casting spells and summoned animals made from pure magic that attacked the Reach mercilessly, Flash was running into soldiers, or stealing their plasma rifles. Nightwing, Nightwing was killing them, throwing razor sharp Wing-Dings into their bodies, using fallen Reach soldiers as shields, and using something he never would have used before, a gun. A modified M-16 too be precise, it had a scope, grenade launcher, and was painted blue on the sides. They shouldn't have stood a chance, with such small numbers, but they did, and Nightwing was the reason they did. Within mere minutes, they had defeated the Reach soldiers, and destroyed the compound, but not before grabbing everything useful in it. Weapons, prisoners, new data, and blue-prints, they took it all.

Nightwing coldly smiled as he watched the compound burn, he had truly changed. His face was now decorated with scars: one cutting across his nose, two near his left eye, one on his lip, and an X-shaped scar on his right cheek. His hair had stayed it short length, but he wore a blue headband over it. He still wore his uniform, but like him, it had changed. He now had a Bat-Symbol on his back, Batman's symbol. On his right shoulder, was Robin's, on his left shoulder Batgirls. On his left glove was Superman's, and his right had Green Lantern's. He felt that each Reach he killed should see their symbol before they died, the symbols of earth's heroes, their protectors. He no longer cared for justice; he only longed for revenge, and was filled with hate.

But he didn't hate the Reach because they killed his friends and family, he hated them because they left him alive. He had watched Robin, Batgirl, and Batman, die in front of him. A reach assassin had gunned them down, because he recognized their symbols, but he took one look at Nightwing and ignored him. He let Nightwing live because nobody knew his symbol. That was day, was when he made his first kill, it wasn't hard. Nightwing used a batarang, all he had to do was picture the people he'd never be able to see, and then cut the assassin's throat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Zatanna, and she looked at him with concern. She was not entirely pleased with what he'd become, and he didn't blame her. He could barely stomach to look at himself in the mirror, mask on or off. But she understood, and knew that it was necessary now. Everyone did, but no one else but him was willing to cross the line. He didn't mind, in fact he respect them for it, it showed how strong they really were.

He activated a holo-map on his wristband, and their next objective was displayed. The last remaining Reach compound in Gotham, the war wouldn't end with it's destruction, but they knew importance of freeing the city. They were soon joined by the other remaining heroes, Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Rockett, Wondergirl, and Best Boy, and a few new heroes who rose during the war. They began to discuss their plan.

**AU:Sorry to interrupt the story, but I kind of have to. Alright so you'll probably want to know who the new heroes are, in short they're original characters. I'll list the names and powers. Dynasty: super-strength, and psyconic weapons. Male**

** Luna: dark energy, and teleportation.**

**Apollo: super-speed, and pyro-kensies**

**Red Talon: pyro-kensies and master material artist, batman styled training.**

Two Days Later.

It was total chaos, whatever plan they had before, was completely useless now. The Reach had brought in one of their Beetles; none of them had a chance in hell of beating one. Even with the aid of the new heroes, Dynasty was the first causality. It seemed for a while that Dynasty would have killed the Beetle, but it ripped his heart out when his guard was down. Superboy and Miss Martian had to hold Luna and Apollo back, so they wouldn't be killed to. Red Talon was able to do some serious damage to the Beetle but soon backed off once he realized it wasn't going to do much in the long run, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They had managed to take out all of the other soldiers though, and plant charges through out the base. Problem was Nightwing had the detonator, but was trapped behind the Beetle, but the rest of the Team was near the exit. He was about to activate the detonator, but he stopped himself. He opened his eyes, and realized what he almost did. He almost killed his friends, who stood by him during the rough years of his life. He couldn't do it, sacrifices everything for the sake of his mission. He was willing to sacrifice himself, but not them. So he did the only thing he could, "Superboy, Miss M," he shouted through their mental link, "Get everyone out of here now, I'll hold of the Beetle."

They quickly obeyed his order, and he did distract the Beetle while they made their escape. Firing his M-16 at the Beetle, and the shots did do damage, the round were armor piercing rounds made from Reach metals. It did more than enough damage to keep the Beetle busy while his friends escaped. He smiled as he watched them make it to the safe distance, "Goodbye everyone," he said through the link, "I love each everyone of you." He sealed the exit, and cut himself out of the link. The Beetle had just started recovering from the damage. Nightwing smiled again, and activated the detonator.

From outside the compound, everyone knew what had happened; Nightwing had blown himself up with the Reach's compound and the Beetle. Everyone cried, Wally and Connor fell to their knee's morning the loss of their best friend. Megan just stood in disbelief, shaking her head, unable to accept that he was dead, but she knew that he was. Zatanna lost it, she fell to ground crying hard, both from knowing that this is what he wanted, and that wounded that she would never see him again ever. The other were in pretty bad shape themselves, they all respected him and treated him like family. Although they would forever missed the masked avenger, they all agreed that had he not been who he was, did what he did, they would have never made it that far.

The "Cave." Present Day.

Impulse, finished his story, hanging his head. "Miss Martian's children were told this story through the combined memories of everyone there," he sadly said, "Then they shared it with me in the slave camp where I was held, they told me that this story was one of hope, or something. Then they gave me the blue-prints to build the time-machine I used to get here. Nightwing's team had been gathering the blue-prints for awhile but they never got to build it." His head still hung, but everyone could see that the young speedster was crying. Nobody tired to comfort him, they were too busy processing what they had just been told.

Zatanna's eye's became wide with sorrow, and tears started to form. Megan quickly came to her side, and tried to comfort her. But it didn't help, Zatanna was still crying and couldn't stop. Nightwing, her Nightwing, would become the World's bravest and boldest hero, but only after death. She knew it would be years before it happens but it still hurt to hear it all the same.

Impulse raised his head, tears were still streaming down his face, but he wasn't crying any more. Determination filled his eyes now. "But now that I'm here," he said, "I can change that. I came to make sure that my future won't exist. If we can stop the Reach then all of that will never happen. The fact that I came to this era, already means that the future has changed some how." His words carried both strength and confidence. Everyone thought about what he just said, and realized that he was right, in Impulse's timeline, there was no Impulse currently. The fact that he was here, right here, meant that they had a chance of changing the future for the better.

The meeting was over and Zatanna had finished syncing the new systems in the "cave." She walked over to the Zeta-Tube that would take her to Bludhaven. But she paused, what would she tell Dick, that in Bart's timeline that he died saving them and that it probably won't happen cause Bart messed with the timeline. What could she tell him? She heard footsteps coming near her; she saw that it was Conner and Megan, in their civilian clothes.

"Hey," Conner said sadly, "You going to tell Nightwing?" Zatanna nodded, she hated keeping secrets from him. Conner and Megan briefly looked at each other, "We'll come with you," said Megan. Zatanna just about let out a huge sigh of relief; now she wouldn't have to face Dick alone, and she knew he wouldn't mind the two of them coming over. After all Conner and Megan knew Nightwing's secret identity, much to Batman's disapproval. They walked through the Zeta Tube, and found themselves in Bludhaven, it was pretty late probably 10:30 at night.

Eventually they made it to Dick's apartment. Zatanna had a spare key, now that she was staying with him for a while, and opened the door. She called out for him, but there was no answer. She panicked, but Conner put a hand on her shoulder and pointed out that Dick was asleep on the couch. She felt a wave of relief, she half expected that Dick had been kidnapped or something. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked a familiar voice, one they thought they'd never hear for awhile. It was Wally, with a CVS bag in hand, and sort pretzel in the other. "We came to speak to Dick," answered Connor. Wally shrugged, he thought it was going to be a bit more painful than that. "So what are you doing here?" Asked Zatanna.

"Yeah," he said, "Dick called me over, told me that he need to talked to me about a few things." Zatanna seemed a bit surprised by this, "And?" Wally sadly shook his head, "Sorry Zatanna," he said, "But he told me he wanted to tell you himself. You'll have to wait till he wakes up." Conner and Megan looked nervous, unlike Zatanna they knew what Wally and Dick talked about. They wanted Zatanna to know, but they had no idea how she'd react when she found out. Well they were going to find out soon, because they could hear Dick groaning, indicating that he was waking up.

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and leave suggestion of what you'd like to see in future chapters. Cause your suggestion might just be used in the story. Let me know if you think that Nightwing should take up the mantle of Batman. Remember REVIEW! Also let me know if you'd like me to write the story of Nightwing and Zatanna's break-up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it me again. Well, here's a chapter I've dreaded(and probably some of you have) Nightwing tells Zatanna everything. Please let me know if there is anything that you guys would me to change about the chapter. Also I have decided that I am going to write a prequel to this story. I will publish it whenever I am able to, but don't expect it for a while. Also for you big Nightwing&Zatanna fans don't worry, the story is a PREQUEL. Plus it will make some of the chapter seem a lot more clear.**

Chapter 13: Hurts Me More Than It Hurts You

Dick woke up to find his most trusted friends, and girlfriend, standing in his living room. Although he was surprised, he didn't entirely mind. He'd already decided earlier today that he'd tell Zatanna the truth, the others being here made it a little easier for him now. "Hey," he said weakly still tired, "Did I miss something? When did my place become so popular?" His joke received a few chuckles from the others, and a smile from Zatanna that made his heart melt. Then she looked down, and she looked sad. He looked towards Wally, who looked like he heard life changing news. He looked back at Zatanna, he hated seeing her sad. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, and she gazed at him with watery eyes. "Hey," he said soft and calmly, "Hey, Zee what's wrong?" Now he looked worried, for some strange reason he felt like the source of Zatanna pain; and he hated that feeling. "Dick," she softly said, "There's...there's something we need to tell you." He nodded his head, and listened to his friends explain the dark future that would've been theirs; had it not been for Impulse.

It took about an hour for them to tell him everything, they all expected him to freak out, but he sat there head hung low in shame. "Yeah," he sadly said, "That sounds like something I would do." Everyone was thrown back, Zatanna especially, they knew how far did was willing to go, but they never expected him to admit that the whole thing sounded right. Zatanna grew scared, "What? How can you say that?" "Because it's true," he sadly said, "I'd kill myself to keep you all safe." she was about to say something else, but he held up a hand and stopped her. "But I doubt that going to happen," he said a bit cheerly, "Impulse is right, his interference may have very well changed the future's outcome. Meaning that, that me will never exist and we might stop the Reach, and que happy ending." They all thought about what he said, and realized he was right. And they all smiled, excepted for Dick. "Guys," he said seriously, "There's something that Wally and I, have to tell you." Conner and Meghan had promised to pretended like they didn't know what was going already, so Zee wouldn't be too mad, he hoped.

He took a deep breath and told her everything, the whole time she looked pale, and angry and strangely relieved. When he finished Conner and Meghan left acting angry, so Zatanna wouldn't suspect anything. Wally left without saying a word, Dick didn't blame him honestly. "How could you keep this from me," she said eyes filled with betrayal, "I..I thought you loved me!" It looked like she was about to cry, he couldn't stand it. He hung his head down, there were tears in his eyes now. "Zee, I wanted to tell you," he painfully said, "You've got to believe me, everyday I wanted to tell you and the others. But I couldn't risk it, not even my family knows, Zee. And I do love you, with all my heart, but Wally made me swear not to tell anybody, especially you. Artimis is one of your best friends, and your grief was real. So people would believe. I'm sorry Zee, look I understand if you want to leave me." he looked up at her, tears running down his face. Then Zatanna did the opposite of what he expected, she pulled him and hugged him. "I understand Dick," she really did, even though she hated it she understood, "I'm not leaving you, I'm angry. Not because you didn't tell me, but that you've starting to become what you swore you'd never turn into." That hurt to say the least, but it was true and he hated that it was. He slowly hugged her back, unsure.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he softly asked closing his eyes. She gently kissed him on the cheek, "You were always there for me," she whispered, "Even when I was a total bitch to you." They sat there embracing each other, for what seemed like hours, but was just five minutes. Then they talked more, revealing more secrets and having a heart to heart.

But while they were opening up to each other, in what they thought, in the safety and privacy of Dick's apartment, they were being watched and listened to by a mysterious figure with a shinning red face. Jason Todd was ease dropping on them, and grinning evilly underneath his mask. He knew that bugging Dick's apartment would help him best in the criminal underworld. But he wouldn't use the information for the underworld, he'd use it for his own personal benefits. Like help taking down the Reach, and keeping everyone else he knew, but more importantly using it for his own personal revenge. He had all the information now he needed all the pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy with school, and other fanfic. Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys, I worked on this chapter whenever I got a chance to. Also for those of you who are unaware, I did make a prequel, it's called The Fallout. Check it out. Also keep sending me reviews, and also if you ever want to send me your own idea that you may have for the story send me a message and I'll respond as soon as I can. **

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Family Maters

(Four weeks later) Gotham.  
Dick was dressed in his civiy clothes, wondering the streets, of what he used to call home. Back when he was Robin, things were decent shape, still crime just about everywhere you looked, but now today it was worse. Prostitutes and drug dealers now roamed the streets, they had taken notice of Batman's absence, and that gave them the courage to tale back to the streets. To operate out in the open. Gotham, without her protector, was an easy target for the scum to have their way with her. He felt guilty as if he had turned his back, to his home when it needed him most. Sure Tim, and Barbra worked tirelessly to defend it, but the criminal feared Batman, not them. But none of the criminals in Gotham knew about him, maybe, just maybe he could bring order to Gotham. Bludhaven was doing fine on it's own as it was, so he could spare his time to protect Gotham. "NO" he thought, "Zatanna moved in with me, I can't just leave her now!" Where it anyone else, he'd have felt selfish, but this was Zatanna, and he loved her with all his heart, and would rather die that leave her again. Okay, maybe that's a bit extreme, but it's true. He was debarred himself when he broke things off her last time, hell he cut himself off from everyone for awhile.

He shook himself back to reality, he didn't need to distract himself with the past. He didn't come back to Gotham for the view, or take a walk down guilt lane. He was here to set up shop, in one of Bruce's old hideouts, before he used the Mansion and Cave. From the outside, the place looked like deserted motel, but on the inside...it looked pretty much the same. But there is a secret elevator, that can only be used by those close to Bruce. However, Dick and Alfred where the only ones who knew about the place. So it would make the perfect Gotham base for him, should he ever need it.

He entered the buildings, ignoring how disgusting the place was, Dick walk up to an old mirror, and place his hand flatly against it. The surface of the mirror lit up, and the fireplace in the other room moved, revealing a shinning metallic door. Dick entered, upon closing the door, the fireplace slid back into place. For a moment, he was surrounded by darkness, but he walked down a flight of stairs. Then he walked into a large empty space, but then the lights activated, and he found himself surrounded by cover lab and computer equipment. He smiled. _Leave it to Bruce to leave all these toys laying around. _He moved around, a uncovered all the equipment, revealing equipment that could put the most advanced modern CSI lab to shame. Surprisingly there was a super-computer left, as well. But to top that off, he discovered that Bruce had left behind some experimental Bat-Suits, along with blueprints to other prototypes that Bruce had designed but never got around to. Bruce had left everything a crime-fighter needed to wage war, so to speak. This puzzled him, Bruce was the smartest man alive, so did he plan for Dick or someone to come along? No that's impossible. Right? He quickly discarded the thought, and got to work.

It took him a good, two hours, but he did. He successfully brought the equipment back online, the computer hummed to life. Along with the security system. "ALERT UNIDENTIFIED OCCUPANT. UPDATING ARCHIVES TO IDENTIFY OCCUPANT." Suddenly he was being scanned by an older version of the Justice League's scanner. He watched as the computer screen started flashing images of files from both the Bat-computer and the Justice League main frame, then the images stopped. The screen flashed an image of his Nightwing profile. "FOUND. WELCOME NIGHTWING. THERE IS CURRENTLY ONE MESSAGE FOR YOU DATE. 2 YEARS AND FIVE MONTHS AGO." His eye's went wide, that was just about how long it had been since Jason had died. He hesitated, "Computer," he finally said, "Play message."

A hologram of Batman was projected right in front of him. "Hello Dick," started the message, "If you're watching this then, it means one of two things. Either I'm dead and Gotham's underworld is taking back the city. Or I'm for some reason absent, and the criminal are taking notice and getting braver." Dick nodded, he had to had it to his mentor he made thorough contingencies. "In any event, should things get worse in Gotham, Dick, I honestly hate to ask you this, but would you take up my mantle? I know you swore that you don't want to be like me Dick, I understand that, in fact I respect that. I respect that you've become your own person, living out of my shadow. But the criminal of Gotham only fear the suit, not the man underneath it. I'm not asking you to act like, I'm only asking you to "play" Batman for a short time until the city no longer needs you. No matter what you choose, remember this I won't hold it against you. Goodbye son." The projection fade away, and Dick jaw was wide open. He didn't know what to think. He'd just been asked to guard Gotham, not as himself, but as Batman. Who he swore he would never become. It made him angry that Bruce had the nerve to make leave him this message, to ask him to drop everything for him. But at the same time, he was...grateful. His mentor, his father, was entrusting him with the city. He wasn't going to make a decision right now, he couldn't. He needed time to consider it.

**Yeah sorry about this chapter being short, but in all honesty I couldn't think of anything else to add for it. If you guys want a sneak-peak of my next chapter, send me a message. Or if you have any complaints let me know. I need happy readers. Now go! REVIEW! And send me a message or two.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Rivalry

**OH MY GOD! I'M ALIVE! I'm so so sorry that I haven;t updated in like forever, but I have been super busy with school work and art work. I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. But I never did forget you guys and I was working on this chapter when I got the chance. Also I have decided in giving you guys a special treat, if I get enough followers and reviews for this story I will create an original cover for the story. And for those of you who want some of my other art give me your gmail send me request of something and I'll make it happen.**

2 Days Later/Bludhaven

Dick sat perched on atop a gargoyle, on the old church. He gazed down at the busy streets, but his mind was else where. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, Jason was alive but he's a killer, and Bruce dropped a huge bomb on him. He felt like he was loosing control of everything, the only thing that he still had a handle on was his love life. Zatanna was just about his only hope for happiness right now. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes. "How did I let this happen?" He always doubted himself, despite what other people thought. He wasn't as confident in himself, as the others thought.

Nightwing was snapped out his thoughts, once he caught sight of a search-light in the sky. He nearly laughed, his symbol was a shadow in the light. And the source was the police station. "Amy must be getting desperate," he thought jokingly, "Better not disappoint." With the blink of an eye he was off the rooftop and "soaring" through the night sky. He smiled, while performing ariel stunts. No matter how bad things got for him, "flying" through the night like this always cheered him up. It brought warm memories of his days in the curious and when he was Robin. He almost missed those days, almost.

Captain Amy stood leaning over the ledge of the police HQ. She was waiting, alone, only she and few other trusted cops knew about their silent protector. Then she heard the sound glass breaking, and electrical explosions. She turned to see that the signal had been destroyed, she reached for her gun. But stopped when she saw him, Nightwing, standing on the edge of the roof. "Next time try using a phone," he said jokingly, "I'm trying to keep a low profile remember?" She laughed, "Well then maybe you should leave us a phone number." They laughed together for awhile. "Anyway," Nightwing said in a serious tone, "What do you need me for?" Amy face became dark, "Do you remember that girl you abet my way?" He nodded. "Well after hearing about the guy with the red mask, I had some men keep an eye out for him. Now he's in one of our interrogation rooms." His eyes went wide. "Thought that you would want a few words with him yourself, plus he said he'd only talk to you."

The interrogation room was poorly lit, and the room was filthy. Jason didn't mind though, he had gotten used to filthy places. And compared to the other interrogation rooms he had been in before, it looked like a five-star hotel. There were two mirrors one in front and behind him. Meaning there were two rooms that people, police, could watch him from. They were just trying to make him sweat, he had been taught this trick along with several others. They had put him in hand cuffs, but he had slipped out of them within seconds, he was waiting. Suddenly the lights went out. "Finally," he loudly said. The lights flicked back on, standing behind him, was Dick, dressed in his usual Nightwing uniform. "Wow," Jason said, "You've really improved I didn't even hear you sneak in." "Shut up!" Nightwing said darkly. He took a seat in the chair in front of Jason. "I'm surprised that you let them catch you." Jason chuckled, "Please I've learn from the best," he mocked, "I let them think they caught me." Nightwing nodded silently, "You're out of their hand cuffs aren't you?" Jason laughed, holding up his hands, the hand cuffs then fell to the ground. "Was out in two seconds," he laughed.

Suddenly without warning, Nightwing slammed Jason's head to the table, then while Jason recoiled in pain, Nightwing slapped a pair of black hand-cuffs on him. When Jason realized this, he laughed, "I see you and "Da" share that in common. Always using force." "I'm nothing like him," Nightwing coldly said, "Now why do you want to see me?" Jason starred at the wall, "How's Tanna these days?" "Fine, now answer the question!" Jason laughed, "I wanted to give you a test, to see if you're better than me." Nightwing starred at him, "What are you talking about?" Jason laughed again, "I've planted a bomb inside Desmond Miles home, it set to go off in about two hours, more than enough time for you to save him." Nightwing starred at him in disbelief, "That all?" Jason glared at him, "No you'll have to choose who you're going to save." He grinned evilly, then Nightwing noticed a long lock of black hair. His eyes widen with realization. Jason could see this on his face, and started laughing.

Nightwing put his chair up against the entrance door, and jammed it. He didn't want Amy getting in the way. He grabbed Jason by the collar, and threw him against the mirror. "WHERE IS SHE!" Nightwing shouted. Jason didn't answer, so Nightwing punched him in the face. "WHERE IS SHE!" Jason finally answered, "Don't worry I'm going to tell you where she is. And that's the point, you have to choose whose more important to Bludhaven. She's at a warehouse on 98th, but Huntress will kill her if the cops save Desmond." And with that Nightwing was gone, storming off fueled by rage and adrenaline. He hit a button on his gauntlet, and Amy soon followed him. "Who are you, going after," she asked. "Her, but have an undercover unit head over to Desmond's and not to move in until they get word from me," he ordered, she nodded in agreement, they walked out of the building. He stopped at the sidewalk, then the sound of a roaring engine could be hear. With mere seconds a black motorcycle with neon blue highlights pulled up in front of him. He got on a raced off.

**Okay I'm sorry that this chapter is sort of short, but in all fairness I think you guys just wanted a new chapter. Also little spoiler alert, in the next chapter there will be a fight between Zatanna and Huntress. Plus I'd like to thank you all for being so awesome and patient with me. I know that some of you must've been angry that I didn't update in so long. But like I said I never forgot about you guys. Plus I promise you the next chapters will be worth the wait. But I can't promise that this won't happen again. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Love & Rage

**Hey guys I'm back, still alive and writing. I'm very pleased to say that I will be working on the story more often. But sadly I will not be able to update as often as I'd like to. Also please, let me know about the cover thing that I mentioned last chapter. Come on a comic artist has to make a name somehow! Also, PLEASE REVIEW MORE. your feedback may very well influence the story. Oh also I have been watching the new episodes of Young Justice, but it will not effect on my story. Oh and to that one reviewer this chapter will help answer your question about Jason I believe. **  
**Anyway. ENJOY!**

* * *

Nightwing raced down the streets of Bludhaven, his motorcycle roars echoed throughout the city. Under normal circumstance, he would've much rather preferred a more stealth approach. But this was anything but normal, Zatanna, the girl he loved, had been kidnapped by his crazy brother. And to make matters worse Huntress was probably guarding her. But there was something wrong, he thought, he knew that Jason wasn't this crazy or evil. So what's the end game? It didn't make sense, Jason still had good in him. So why do this?

Nightwing shortly arrived at the warehouse that Jason had mentioned, and every instance he had told him that something was seriously wrong. But he ignored it. He walked into the building, at first it seemed empty.

That made him nervous, he knew someone else was here, he could feel it. But he could also feel his anger starting to take over him, "I know you're here!" he shouted, " Why don't you come out and make this easier for both of us!" He heard a female's scream, more like a battle cry. He turned to find Huntress leaping down towards him, when she was close enough he struck her with his escrema stick. He hadn't even realized he had it out and ready. She had fallen to the ground, hard. He didn't waste anytime, he grabbed her, then cuffed her to an exposed pipe.

"Where is she!" he demanded. She evilly grinned, and nodded her head towards an figure in a chair. It was Zatanna. He rushed over to her. "Zatanna!" There was no answer, he discovered why. It wasn't really Zatanna, it was life-like dummy. It was all a set-up. Dick's mind made quick sense of Jason's plan. Lure Dick far away from Desmond's home, and ensure that the crime-lord would be taken out. Jason had perfectly used misdirection. Nightwing was taken out of his thoughts, as he felt something razor sharp go into his neck. He pulled a dart out of his neck, drug. He felt light headed, everything was going blurry. But he quickly hit the emergency beacon on his wrist computer, and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Bludhaven Police Department, Interrogation Room.**

Jason sat-up against the wall, whistling. He was acting as if all was right with the world. The police officers watched him, waiting for an excuse to kill him. They wouldn't be able to even if they tried, Jason had traveled the world and been taught by master assassins and criminal master-minds. He already worked out at least five different ways to escape the building, and each one would leave a small body count, and he was fine with that. He would put down anyone in his path, except for a certain group of people.

"Hey," he stated, "I think I'll use that one phone call now." The police were baffled, Jason had not said a word to them and refused to call for a lawyer when they offered him the option. Amy was still on the other side of the glass, she hated the idea of letting this creep talking to someone. For all they knew he could be calling his gang for help.

"Oh come on," Jason complained, "I just need to call my sister, and let her know that I'm not going to be home." Amy study the man's face, trying to pick up on the subtle signs of lying, but found none. All she saw was general concern for a loved one. She sighed, and sent someone to go get a crappy phone from evidence. When the person returned, Amy took the phone and tossed the phone into room. Amy gave Jason an ice-cold look. "One call," she ordered, "And if we hear anything fishy your gonna wish you were never born."

The door closed, and Jason lightly chuckled to himself. The officer that tossed him the phone reminded him of Barbra Gordon, always trying to be intimidating. The phone was a piece of shit, an old flip with few scratches, but it would do. Jason dialed in the number he memorized, place the phone to his ear; and patiently waited for her to answer.

"Hey _sis_," he spoke with a tone that made Amy uneasy, "Yeah sorry, but it looks like I'm not gonna make it home. Yeah ran into a bit of trouble. No, no. It's nothing I can't handle, and don't let Danny leave the house alright. We barely see each other, also save me some left overs. You know I love italian." Amy was very lost, she half expected some secret codes to be passed over the phone. But this call seemed like an actual conversation between family.

"What is going on?" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

** Warehouse, somewhere in Bludhaven**

Huntress talked on the phone, understanding every word that Red Hood gave her. He was telling her to put the plan into action, which was keeping Nightwing out of commission, while Red escapes the cops, and she activates the explosives in Desmond's home. Red had told the police that the bomb was on a timer, but in truth it was hooked up to a cell-phone. Despite the fact that Red was a drug lord, Huntress liked him. Why, because he was different. He was not your usual criminal, he cared if innocent people got hurt, and he refuse to deal to children and refused to let them join his gang. Also Red understood that criminal's need to be treated more harshly.

"Understood Red," she said, "I'll set of the charges and come pick you up." She looked over at Nightwing who was still out cold. She smiled, she had started in Bludhaven because she had heard rumors of the city's mysterious protector. She wanted to see the myth with her own eyes. From what she heard, he was supposedly like a ghost. One minute there were violent criminals, and in flash, they were on the ground crying like a bunch of schoolgirls. After seeing him in action, she was not disappointed. She also thought that he was very hot, a strong muscle build and a pretty face will do that to her. Since there was no one around she thought it would be fine if she took advantage of the moment. She made her way to him, ready to have some fun. But then she noticed a flashing red light on his wrist. Upon closer inspection she saw the JLA symbol. She went wide-eyed. He wasn't even conscious and yet he had ruined their plan, beyond saving.

"Son of-" Huntress cursed, as the sound of a skylight window breaking filled the warehouse. Robin and Superboy dropped down from the ceiling. But Huntress wasn't worried about them, if she could beat Nightwing she could easily handle the boy wonder. She also had a kryptonite arrow for Superboy. She was fairly confident that she would walk away from this unscratched. That confidence disappeared when Zatanna showed up, floating down on a magical platform. With a look that said, "I'm going to kill you."

"You two check on Nightwing," Zatanna ordered, "This bitch is mine!" She wanted to know Nightwing was okay, but she wanted to kick Huntress skull in a lot more. The way it look, Huntress was about to use Dick as her personal play thing, and that pissed her off more than anything. Zatanna was not a materialistic girl, but Dick was hers. No other girl could touch him without her permission. She clenched her fist, and sparks of magic could be seen. Both Superboy and Robin knew better to argue with her when she was this mad. So they went to try and wake Nightwing up. Zatanna glared at Huntress, wishing that her look would just kill her, but sadly she wasn't that far in her spell book. Huntress drew up her cross-bow, but Zatanna casted a spell that made all of Huntress's weapons disappear.

"So we're doing this the old fashion way, then?" Huntress joked. Zatanna charged at her, and the two fought. Huntress tried to end it quickly by kicking Zatanna in the head, but Zatanna blocked the kick and twisted Huntress's ankle. Then followed by slamming hard on the soft spot of Huntress's upper leg. This surprised Huntress, she never expected Zatanna to be this experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Zatanna smiled upon seeing the look of confusion and fear on Huntress's face. Dick had taught her some pretty advanced self-defence moves, back when he was Robin. He told her that if her powers failed she would need to know more than just what Black Canary had taught them.

The two of them went at this for a while, they were both well matched, but Zatanna had more of an edge in the fight. Zatanna had been doing this for years now. Huntress was new and to raw, plenty of strength and speed, but not enough experience. But she still managed to score some hits on Zatanna. However, it was Zatanna that landed the final blow, she broke Huntress's nose, and then swiped her legs out from under her. Huntress wasn't able to catch herself, and landed on the ground with a loud thud, and went unconscious. Zatanna was sort of hoping she would get back up so she could beat her a little more. But she went to check on Dick. Robin told her, that he was fine, just under the effects of sleeping toxin that was similar to what he and Batman use. She let out a sigh of relief, Dick was going to fine. Robin and Superboy went to take care of Huntress, to ensure that she wouldn't escape them. Zatanna took Dick's hand, and entwined their fingers, and placed a care loving hand on his cheek. She gently rubbed it. Softly whispering him to wake up.

Nightwing started waking up, his head felt like it was in a vice. His neck was sore, and he felt a hand entwined with his own, and another on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and was meet by Zatanna's beautiful loving eyes. She quickly hugged him, upon seeing his eyes open. He was lost for a minute, but then remember what had happened earlier this evening. He slowly returned Zatanna's hug, whispering a thank you into Zatanna's ear. He kissed her hair, and she seemed to enjoy this. He saw that Superboy and Robin were here, and had Huntress's unconscious body chained up. The moment seemed perfect.

DDABBBBOOOOOMMM!

An explosion came from behind them, they looked to the source. Nightwing's eyes went wide. Desmond's home. That's the area in which the explosion came from. Nightwing, should have felt beaten and weak, but in all honesty he didn't care. He didn't care that Desmond was dead, in fact he was glad. Desmond had caused all the reason that he worked in Bludhaven. Without Desmond the criminal empire would be weak and less efficient. Making the city a safer place. But Nightwing still had to bring the man responsible for all this to justice. Jason, who he hoped was still at Bludhaven PD.

* * *

**Alright so I think it's safe to say that this is my longest chapter yet. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't what you expected, I'm really not great at describing all that stuff. Also if the writing does not seem like my original chapters don't worry, no one has hacked my account or something like that. It's still me, I've just been improving on my craft, if you will, also sorry about the delay. I really wanted to post the chapter sooner but stuff just kept coming up. Also until I get some GOD DAMN COMMENTS ABOUT THE COVER THING, I AM NOT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I mean it this time. I hate having to hold my chapter's hostage but if that's what it takes, so be it. Anyway review your thoughts of this chapter, and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Later.**

**Oh hey I just found out that this is my most successful fanfiction that I have out there, so I would like to personally like to thank you all for you love, support, and the most important your reviews! I wish I knew where my most loyal fans lived so I could thank you in person. But instead of doing that, I will make you guys a bad ass cover, but my views have to be over 9,000 or so. THANK YOU ALL, I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Things Left Unsaid  
**Hey guys I saw the season finale, and I've seen that a lot of you guys have freaked out about Wally's "death." Personally I don't think he's dead. I am a huge DC comic nerd, and have to say that his "death" reminds me a lot of when Wally entered the speed-force. My knowledge of the speed-force is very limited, but I understand that once in the speed-force your not dead. I'm not sure if the writers of Young Justice are going to continue the series, hope they are, but I have a feeling that Wally will somehow be brought back from the "dead" so don't worry. He's not dead. I also agree with those of you who are angry about there not being a romance scene between Dick and Zatanna, and if they do continue the series I seriously hope they don't do a Dick and Barbra pairing. I've always hated the pair, I mean dick and her have almost nothing in common. Unlike him and Zatanna. So yeah send angry emails to the writers of young justice if you want your voices heard.**

* * *

Jason hung up the phone, and smirked. "Everything is going as planned," he thought, "Now to just escape the station." He already had a plan figured out, the cops didn't take away all his weapons, and they left him with most of his clothes. His combat-armor, his pants, boots, and belt. Little did they know that he had a knife in his belt, and a small explosive in his boots. His plan was fairly simple, when a cop came to take the phone, take that cop hostage and get back his weapons, kill the hostage (if need be) and fight his way out of the station, and kill Desmond and bring peace to the streets. What Dick and Bruce didn't, or wanted to, understand is that you can't stop crime, but you can control it. That was his plan take control of all the crime in Bludhaven and prove to Dick how things really need to be done. He's going to take away Dick's city. He smiled at the thought. "Time to put it in action," he thought evilly.

He cleared his thought, "Hey I'm done with the phone," he smiled, "So if you guys don't want me calling in reinforcements, I'd take the phone now." He already knew they weren't keen on the idea of being in the same room as him. But he was leaving him no choice, at this point. The door opened and Amy walked into the room. "Perfect," he thought, "Amy is one of the most important officers here. Since she's not dirty I won't kill her. I'll just rough her up a bit, nothing serious." She looked at him with impatient eyes. "Give me the phone!" she demanded. He laughed, here she was no weapons or anything and she was giving him orders.

"Sorry," he taunted, "But you going to have to take it from me, beautiful." Normally he didn't like acting this way, but he need to seem like some common crook, and Amy seemed to believe it. She rolled her eyes, tried to take the phone from him, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled a knife to her throat. Amy panicked she had no idea what was going to happen. An officer armed with an assault rifle rushed into the room, and demanded that Jason let Amy go. Jason kept her close to him, and raised his voice. "Alright listen up," he said, " I'm willing to make a trade. My stuff for her life. All things considered, I'd say that more than fair." The officer looked conflicted, but he shouted for someone to get Jason's things.  
Jason the stuck the explosive on Amy's back. He announced that he placed an explosive on her, and the trigger was his heart-rate. His stuff shortly arrived, he sent Amy to get them. She did as she was told and brought them back to him quickly, Jason took his things, and quickly put them on. First his gloves, next his armor, then his jacket, his pistols, then finally his helmet. He looked at his reflection and smiled under his helmet/mask (Okay quick question what do they Jason mask? It's kind of bugging me) this was who he really was. What Jason Todd really looked like. Like Bruce, Jason's true identity was in his mask.

"Okay," shouted the officer with assault rifle, "you got what you wanted now let her go!" Jason grinned, and pulled Amy closer to him, then pulled out one of his pistols and held it to her head. "Not happening til I'm out of this station!" he answered. Amy tried to stay calm and to everyone, but Jason, she seemed calm. But Jason wasn't fooled, Amy wore a look that he himself wore during his days as Robin. He knew that she was scared out of her mind, and he didn't care one bit. Jason could hear the other officers debating what to do, he took advantage of this, he pulled out a smoke bomb in his jacket and threw through the slightly opened door. The bomb burst, releasing a cloud of tear gas, in a matter of second every cop was coughing and choking on the gas. Amy was as well, Jason had a built in re-breather in his helmet; he wasn't affected by the gas in the slightest. He no longer needed to use Amy so he tossed her aside and walked out of the interrogation room, slipping by the coughing officers, he didn't want to be slowed down by killing the cops he knew were dirty. He still had something to do.

He eventually made it out, and with ease, he ran into other cops and he just use more tear gas on them. He left the building, without taking a single life, some part of him took pride in that. But he knew that killing any cops would have slowed his escape down. He did, however, manage to lift a cell phone off one of the cops, the finally step in his plan was being put in play. But he first needed to get as far away from the station as humanly possible. After about a good twenty or more minutes or running across rooftops, Jason stopped. He had gotten a safe distance away. He dialed the second number he memorized, and waited. Seconds later heard the loud, game changing, explosion he had perfectly planned out. He smiled as he watch Desmond's home burn. "Now begins the real fun," he evilly chuckled. And with that he took off going where ever his dark heart desired.

* * *

Nightwing, Zatanna, Robin, and Superboy arrived at the station, about five minutes after the explosion. Nightwing was the only one not surprised that the station had tear gas flowing from the windows. He wore a face that mirrored Batman's, only more bitter and mean. Zatanna was worried about him, and with good reason. Despite all that he's accomplished, Dick doubts himself, he remembers his failures more than anything else. Like right now, he was blaming all of this on himself. He blamed himself for being so stupid and believe Jason lie;he blamed himself for allowing him to escape, he blamed himself for the people Jason killed. But above all he blamed himself for what Jason had become.  
He taught Jason just about everything he knew, and now he's twisting it and perverting it's intended use. It was a hell of his own making. Well, Bruce's too. He felt the anger burn inside him, an anger he hadn't felt since he found Tony Zucco and beat the crap out of him.  
He quickly pulled out two wing-dings and broke two windows and watched as the tear gas came flowing out of the station. Superboy and Robin went inside to help the officers out, leaving Nightwing and Zatanna standing in dead silence. She could see that he was at war with himself, and it scared her. She took his hand into her's, he was startled a bit, but relaxed when he realized it was Zatanna. He gave her a weak smile, trying to show he was okay. But she saw through this, and knew it was more for him than her. "Nightwing," she sympathy in her voice, "This isn't your fault."  
Nightwing knew she believed that, but he didn't. how could he, he charged off because his emotions got the better of him. And an entire police station paid the price for it. Although he felt guilt, her voice made him feel a bit better. He didn't want her to worry, so he fake a real smile, and brought her closer too him. "Thanks Zee," he whispered, "That helps a bit." She smiled and leaned in closer to his face, their lips were so close, but they interrupted by the beeping from his wrist-computer. He sighed in annoyance. He checked the ID, it was blocked. He frowned, there was only one person who could block their ID from his computer. Jason. He answered it with a look that could give Batman a run for his money. Zatanna seemed to understand what was going on.  
"Where are you!" he coldly demanded. He was getting tired of all the games, and above all he was getting sick of Jason. He was answered by and evil chuckle. "What no 'how's it going?" Jason joked, "No thanks for killing of Bludahaven's crime-lord? I'm insult Nightwing." Nightwing clench his fist.  
"Answer the damn question!" he barked, Zatanna flicked. She had never seen him so angry, it reminded her of the cold demeanor that Batman had. It scared the hell out her.  
"Alright right to business, then," Jason answered, "Right now I'm waiting for you at the abandoned movie theater, that we used meet up at. Come alone in about an hour or earlier. If you don't I blow up a restaurant that a powerful crime family frequents. Also if you don't show up, I'm moving my operations from Bludahaven to Gotham. So tick-tock Dickie bird." Before Nightwing could respond the feed went dead. Leaving him in a cold and angry state. He started walking off, Zatanna followed and stopped him. "Where do you think you're going!" she demanded. The anger and rage died down for a moment, and started to he regained his composure. He took a deep breath.  
"I'm going to end this," he simply stated, she was about argue with him, but he put a finger to her lips, "Before you say anything, let me go on. I have to do this Zee. He's going after me, but he doesn't care what it takes to accomplish that. I have to stop him." He cupped her face, and pulled her in for a long kiss. To Zatanna, the moment felt perfect; she didn't want it to end. Because that would mean it would probably be the last she sees of her boyfriend. She tired to keep him with her longer, but he broke the kiss for air, and slowly walked away. He typed something up on his wrist-computer, seconds later his motorcycle arrived and Zatanna's phone vibrated. She was surprised to see it was a message from him. "I love you. No matter what happens never forget that. Goodbye Zee." She was misty eyed, and looked up to tell him the same, but he was gone. She gently fell to her knee, and silently cried. She prayed that this would be the last of him. She could stand that thought.

* * *

**Oh major cliffhanger. Hahaha. Yeah sorry about that, but I just really wanted to post this chapter. I'd like to let you guys know that Nightwing will take the mantle of Batman. But near the end, and that will be how this story ends, and with a few surprises. I'm also proud to say that I will make sequel for this story. Also I'm very excited to tell you all that me and one of my friends will be creating our own Young Justice third season, with our own Original Characters. We will post it on this website. I will let you know what we decide to name it, and which account it's posted under. Sadly none of the elements of The Lazarous Effect will help shape this new story, unless of course you guys want it too. Let me know so I can tell my partner. Also I'd like to thank my loyal fans who've supported me from the beginning. You guys are amazing. So thank you Lakeshine and Chalantlover, you both have been a real help for this story. Also if anyone is interested, I'm willing to work with someone and co-write a fic together. If interested send me a PM. Also don't worry once this story is done I'll probably do a bunch of one shots. So I won't abandon you guys. I don't know how many more chapters of this story I'm going to do, but I want you guys to know it's been an awesome two months (it feels like it's been a lot longer though) writing for you guys. So thank you. AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Plan B  
**Hey guys Redhawk09 here with some great news. I have just confirmed with my friend Mayhem to work with me on the fan made young justice season 3 story or series. We have decided that there will be Chalant, Supermartain, and other characters, along with our own characters. We are still working on the plot together, but we are expecting to release it over the summer. And please my to all my followers and favorites, please help me out, and try to get me at least some more followers. Also just so you guys know that I will most likely change some of my past chapter's so this one will make sense, I'll just be adding a few things. Also fair warning, any of you Batgirl fans will hate me a little for this chapter. You'll understand once you've read the chapter.**

* * *

It took Nightwing a good twenty minutes to find the theatre that Jason mention. Before he was fueled by rage and hate, but after Zatanna managed to calm him down, he was fueled by something else. He couldn't describe it, but it was something positive; he knew that much. But he was not very optimistic about his odds, in his fight against Jason. That bugged him. Back when Jason was Robin he was good, but not as good as Dick was, no where as much experience. Even after his resurrection, if Jason had spent the last years training, Jason shouldn't be anywhere on his level. And yet somehow he was. It didn't make any sense, there was no humanly possible way that Jason was on his level. Then his mind clicked into place. There was only one way that Jason was on Dick's skill level, he was taking a preforming enhancing drug. Now it all made sense, the street dealers that Jason had been taking control over, there had been rumors that they had their hands on some new experimental drug that was supposed zero down-sides and amazing physical and mental upsides. If Jason got his hands on that stuff, it would explain a lot.

Soon Nightwing had reached the top of the roof. He stood there for a moment, the roof was empty, no surprise there, Dick would've been disappointed if Jason was just standing there waiting for him. He knew Jason was hiding somewhere, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and Dick was more than prepared for him when he did. As if on queue Jason jump behind him, but Dick heard this, and leaned his upper body back as jason failed to kick the back of his head. Just before Jason land back on the ground, Dick threw a Wing-Ding where his feet would land. Jason saw this and managed to avoid it, but landed face first on the ground. However, thanks to his helmet, he didn't feel it, and jumped back to his feet. Dick was in a ready stance, escrisma sticks out and ready, Jason quietly laughed, and got into his own stance.

"So glad you could make it," Jason said with emotion in his voice.

"This ends tonight," Dick said coldly, "All of it." He gave Jason a bat-glare, and pressed an unseen button on his escrisma sticks and electricity then danced from the tips of the sticks.

"In your dreams," Jason said evilly, "Bludhaven was just the beginning." He pulled out two knives and charged towards Nightwing, and the two entered combat, once again. Jason made his move, using both daggers in a downwards slash, Nightwing saw this coming and blocked it easily. They stood there for a second, weapons clashed against one another, both trying to overpower the other. Nightwing knee Jason in the stomach, hard, and followed by jumping mid-air, grabbing Jason's head with his knees, and threw him onto the ground. Had it not been for the helmet, Jason would have been knocked out. But thanks to his helmet, all Jason got was bruise. Jason leapt back up to his feet, unwilling to admit defeat. Nightwing was ready for him, he tossed his sticks in the air and brushed his shoulder, and caught his sticks expertly. Jason lunged at him, this time though Jason laughed a fast attacks with his knives, Nightwing was barely keeping up with him. Jason would always switch up his attacks, and Nightwing was starting to get tired. However, despite his weariness, he managed to keep up with Jason's assaults. But Nightwing slipped up, and Jason slashed at his chest, leaving a large cut on his chest. (A normal knife, wouldn't have had much effect on his costume, but Jason's blade had been specially design to cut through body armor.) Nightwing place his hand on his chest, the cut wasn't deep, but it stung, and Jason charge at him. Nightwing used his free hand and threw some tiny explosives near Jason's feet.

"Crap," he said blankly. The explosives went off, throwing Jason into the air. Nightwing pulled out his grapple and shot a line around Jason's ankles, and dragged him down to the ground. Jason hit the ground hard, but his own armor cushioned the landing, but he still felt the pain of the impact. He looked at the line around his ankles, and laughed.

"You know what I miss the most about working with you and Bruce, the toys," he evilly said. He then pulled a taser out of his jacket and cut the line, tased the line. "But you're not the only one with toys now!" He broasted. The electricity moved it's way up Nightwing's line, and sent a shock through him. Although Nightwing's suit was insulated, so the shock was minimal, but the shock still hurt. But as Nightwing recoiled in pain, he tossed out compact explosive, which land near Jason. Jason rolled out of the way just before it detonated, giving Nightwing a chance to recover. Jason, now standing, chuckled, "Heh still resilient to end I see. Well I guess we still got that in common." Jason had his daggers out a was in a ready stance, Nightwing got his escrisma sticks ready, and they both circled each other for a while. Jason made the first move, he reach Nightwing quickly, slashing away while Nightwing quickly blocked the attacks.

They went back and forth, attacking, defending, the process repeated over and over again. The night was filled with the sounds of their weapons clashing, and their grunts. Jason was doing good, but Nightwing had more experience than him. Jason swung both daggers at Nightwing's throat, but Nightwing dropped to the ground balancing on one hand, delivered a strong kick to Jason's groin, and finished with a powerful punch to the stomach. As Jason staggered back in pain, Nightwing swept his legs out, slamming Jason hard onto the ground. Not wasting anytime, Dick didn't waste anytime, he flipped Jason onto his stomach, grabbed one of his arms, and place his foot on the shoulder of said arm. A small cracking sound is heard, and Jason yells in pain. Nightwing smirked. "Sorry Jason, but this is for your own good!" Nighwing finally thought it was all over, that he could finally go back to his "normal" life.

"NIGHTWING!" came from the all too familiar voice of his child-hood best friend. _No, why is she here?_ Nightwing angrily thought. He looked up, and saw Batgirl swinging toward the roof.

"BATGIRL GET OUT OFF HERE!" he shouted angrily. Jason noticed that Nightwing was distracted, and managed to work himself free of Nightwing's hold. He knocks Nightwing down, and Batgirl charges at him, throws a kick, Jason catches the kick and counters by slamming her head into his knee. While the heroes were on the ground, Jason pulled something out of his jacket. Nightwing was back on his feet now. And noticed that Jason had the detonator in his hand, and Nightwing's eyes widened.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME ALONE," Jason shouted, "NOW THE CITY IS GONNA PAY THE PRICE!" He pressed the button, and then a large and loud explosion filled the night. Nightwing watched as large ball of fire and smoke erupted from beyond the city. Nightwing lost it, he charged at Jason in blind furry, so he failed to noticed that Jason had pulled out a pistol. Jason shot him in the shoulder, Nightwing flopped to the ground, his hand covering his shoulder. "See you in Gotham Dickie-bird." And in a puff of smoke Jason was gone, leaving a wounded and angry Nightwing.

He got up slowly, and his angry was boiling. Batgirl was now up, a bit dazed, she rushed over to Nightwing noticing his injuries.

"Wing are you okay," she asked. Nightwing glared at her with angry and hate filled eyes. You couldn't tell, but behind the mask he was close to tears. His anger and sorrow were written on his face.

"Am I okay! AM I OKAY,"venom in his words, "I JUST LET A PYSCHO-PATHIC MANIAC HAVE HIS WAY WITH MY CITY! AND NOW HE'S GONNA DO THE SAME TO GOTHAM! AND HE GO AWAY BECAUSE YOU HAD TO SHOWED UP!" Batgirl was about to say something, but Nightwing cuts her off. "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND LET THAT MAD MAN RUN FREE, I'M GOING TO GOTHAM, BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW NIGHTWING IS DEAD. DON'T LOOK FOR ME I'LL LOOK FOR YOU LATER!" He tossed a smoke bomb and disappeared.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

No one had heard from Nightwing in weeks, although they all were worried, no one was as worried as Zatanna. She was getting worried that Dick hadn't contacted her. No one knew where he was or how to reach him. On top of that no had heard from Batgirl, Zatanna didn't care and wasn't worried about that though.

The Team and the League were at the new Cave. They all were discussing how to find Nightwing, with the help of Bart and Robin, who wasn't very willing. Robin told them of some of the possible safe house that Nightwing could be at. They were about to deploy a search team when they all heard the Zeta-Tube computer's go off.

"_Recognize: Nightwing B01_" They all dropped what they were doing and rushed to the Zeta-Tubes. But what they saw shocked and confused them more than anything else in the world. There standing in a Zeta-Tube was Batman. But there was something different about him, for instance he was slightly shorter than usual, and instead of a black cape, he had a very dark blue cape, and utility belt that was buckled together by a bat-logo. The new strange Batman gave a slight smirk as he saw that the other's were looking at him in awe.

"Nice to see you guys too," Batman joked, but his voice was wrong but it sounded familiar. Batman then did something completely out of character. He took off his cowl, but under it was a face covered by a familiar domino mask, Nightwing's face.

* * *

**Yeah this chapter was difficult to write, mainly cause I kept getting distracted by stuff. But here it is. Sorry for the cliff hanger but it needed to happen. I'd also like to announce that there will be at least a few other chapter posted, then the story will be over and then there will be a sequel to the story. I'd also like to thank my many fans for the support that they gave me through out the length of the story. **

**Anyway. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Things Change

* * *

**Alright what's up guys, haven't posted in a while and thats my fault. Laziness, I guess. But I'm still alive an kicking, yah, but I feel a little hurt cause of the lack of reviews. Cuts deep. Also far warning if you don't like Dick Grayson as Batman don't read this chapter. Also if anyone is interested I'll get back to work on the prequel.**

* * *

Nightwing stood there waiting for someone to speak up, finally Conner spoke up. "Nightwing?" he asked dumbstruck, "What the hell? Why are you dressed like Batman?" Nightwing glanced towards Conner, with a serious look across his face.

"Because I'm going to be Batman," he simply stated, "At least until I capture Red Hood, or the real Batman returns. But until then, I have to go after Red Hood." Everyone seemed to blink in confusion, they all knew that Red Hood had moved his operations to Gotham, and that Nightwing had his heart set on capturing him, but this. They didn't understand this. Why was he assume the role of Batman, even if it is a sort period of time, they all knew that Nightwing wanted nothing to due with the mantle of the bat.

"Still doesn't explain why you're dressed as Batman," stated Captain Atom, "If memory serves, you said you wanted nothing to do with the mantle of the bat. So why the change of heart?" Nightwing's serious face hadn't changed, he pointed to the bat emblem on his chest.

"Because of this," he explained, "In Gotham, every criminal has learned to fear this symbol, and this symbol alone. I learned that the hard way when I was Robin. Criminal fear Batman, and only Batman. In Bludehaven, I was feared by criminals cause I was rumor, nothing but a phantom that put criminals in their place. In Gotham Nightwing has no pull like that. None! Building a reputation their as Nghtwing would take too long." Finally Robin, Tim, spoke up.

"But it's not yours take," there was anger in his words, "You taught me that the most important thing is to not live in the shadow, and be your own hero!" Nightwing nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he said, "I did say that. But the situation is more dire than you guys realize. Red Hood knows that Batman is off world, he's kept this information to himself, but that hasn't stopped the other criminals to notice the lack of his presences in the city. I have to do this. If Nightwing takes down Red Hood then it would only strengthen the believe that batman is gone, I have to do this as Batman. There is no alternative. I'm sorry." His words, though sincere, still hurt Robin, he knew that Dick was going through a tough time, but he felt this was a very extreme reaction. However, he wasn't taking this as hard as Zatanna was. She was beyond concerned. She knew Dick, and he wasn't acting like himself, even the tone of his voice was different.

"So what does this mean for the team?" Meghan asked, with misty eyes. Nightwing sighed with a smile. "Nothing will change," he said proudly, "I'll still deploy you all on mission, but I'll participate less. As Batman, I will have to take a more active role in the Justice League. But beyond that nothing will change." The Leaguers present looked a little uneasy, Nightwing didn't really blame them though. Captain Atom cleared his throat, "Well ah, Batman. The League will need to talk about this. So if you could wait here, while we discuss this it would be greatly appreciate." Batman nodded, and the leaguers left for the Watchtower, including Zatanna. However Zatanna lingered a bit, eyeing him, wondering how much he had just changed, she wanted to stay and talk to him, but she knew she had to go. Dick noticed her looking at him, and gave her a warm gentle smile, and a nod that signaled that he understood and they would talk later. She smiled and left.

The team stood in silence, everyone was observing their former leader. Batgirl walked up to him, on the outside she look cold, but on the inside she felt extremely happy. To her Dick being Batman meant that he leaving his old life behind him, that meant Zatanna. She couldn't be more wrong though. Even though Dick was turing his back on some of his beliefs, he wasn't going to change his personal life, he wanted to stay with Zatanna, and nothing was going to change that. He just hoped that the League would approve his proposal.

* * *

The Watchtower, Meeting Room.

The Leaguers, that were present at Nightwing's shocking reveal, were gathered around a conference table. Captain Atom cleared his throat, "Now we all agree that crime in Gotham has started to spike, and we did promise the founding seven that we would make sure they absents wouldn't be noticed. But we does that make it right to let someone else to become Batman however brief it may be?"

All the Leaguers looking at each with unsure gazes. Unsure of what to say, they waited for someone to speak up. Finally, Green Arrow stood up, he sighed and said, "Look I understand why none of us are thrilled about the idea of someone else taking up the mantle of the Bat," he paused, "But in this case I think we should be willing to allow this. And especially since we'd be letting Nightwing be Batman."

Black Canary stood up with an angry look, "Are you kidding?!" she glared at GA, "Back when he was Robin, he said he never wanted to be Batman, he wanted to be his own person! How can we allow this?"

Green Arrow and Black Canary went back and forth, and soon the other the Leaguers were getting in on the argument. Captain Atom rubbed his brow, and sighed. He knew this was going to take awhile.

* * *

The New Cave

Nightwing stood in the hanger bay, with his new costume and the cowl pulled down. Everyone else was in the training room, and Nightwing was enjoying the silence. After what he had been doing for the past few weeks, it was nice to have moment to stand still. For the past week, he had been setting up shop in the bunker that Bruce had left him, he had managed to gain access to just about every single camera in the city, along with most of the other systems of the city. Now he had his eye on the city just like Bruce, a part of him was sort of proud, while the other part was angry. Angry that he had given up his beliefs, and abandoned his own morals, and traded them for Bruce's. But then he remembered why he was doing this, he was doing this to protect Gotham from Jason. Dick was brought out of his thoughts by the soft almost def sound of someone's footsteps.

He turned his head to see that Batgirl walking towards him, with a smile that he had never seen before, but it made him uncomfortable. Plus the look she was giving him wasn't helping. She was eyeing him like he was the last man on earth. He wondered what was going through her mind. Even though, Dick was a great detective, but when it came to figuring out what was going through a woman's mind, he was more clueless than Wally used to be. "Hey there," she said seductively, "'Batman'. What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting," he said plainly, "On the Leagues approval." Automatically she looked disappointed, it made Dick a bit more uncomfortable. They had been friends for years and this was the first time that he had ever felt this uncomfortable by her. "Is there something wrong with that?" Dick asked. Batgirl looked at him. "Why are you sticking around," she asked, "Batman wouldn't wait around for something as stupid as that!"

Dick took off his cowl, and faced her with a dark serious dark look. "Well I'm not Batman," he said, "I'm just stepping in for him." Batgirl looked more confused, "What?"

* * *

**Alright this chapter is not entirely finished but I haven't updated in so damned long that I felt that you guys deserve a look even if it's not completely finished. If you're angry let me know with either a message or a review. AND AGIAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
